


Confessions and Killers

by akatsuki_slave



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anxiety, Cop Iwaizumi, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy comedy, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, POV Alternating, gang leader oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsuki_slave/pseuds/akatsuki_slave
Summary: Iwaizumi is just a regular cop at a regular police station until he gets caught up in a murder mystery straight out of an anime. He is determined to find the killer with the help of Oikawa, gang boss in the yakuza.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 23
Kudos: 146





	1. Delivery!

Yaku walks down the cracked sidewalk with Kuroo’s second command, Kenma. Yaku sometimes forgets that Kenma is ranked higher than him in the Nekoma syndicate, with Yaku being third in command. He can’t be surprised by it either, since Kenma and Kuroo have been friends since childhood. 

That isn’t to say that Kenma doesn’t deserve the title of Kuroo’s right hand, because he does. Yaku has seen first hand what kenma is capable of, and he will never underestimate him again. 

A voice breaks him out of his thoughts. 

“Hmm?” Yaku hums in response. 

“You need to be more on alert, Morisuke” kenma says.

“Oh please, it’s just a little delivery mission. It’s not like we’re in any immediate danger. “ Yaku replies while putting his arms behind his head. 

“You’re right, but I’d like to get this over with as quickly as possible. I really don’t like being out like this. Why didn’t we just take the car?” Kenma says to his friend. 

“Because it’s a beautiful day out! It’s not far, and some more sunlight will do you some good anyways. Don’t worry Ken, nothing will get us as long as I’m here.” Yaku says then rubs Kenma’s poorly dyed hair affectionately. 

“Ughhhh don’t do that please.” Kenma says while pushing him away, “You’ll mess it up.”

Yaku lets out a laugh. They begin to walk to their destination in a comfortable silence. They were delivering pieces of high level equipment: 2 high definition cameras the size of ants, a thermal detection camera, and motion sensors, all courtesy of Kenma. Kenma complains about doing jobs like this however, since he doesn’t like going out, but he needs to be present when the technology is passed off to the buyer, in case they may have any questions or problems. 

Yaku thinks he’s there only as protection. Not that Kenma needs protection, he’s perfectly capable of taking care of himself, in a fight or otherwise. Kuroo, however, seems to be particularly protective over Kenma, and Yaku is one of the only people who he trusts with him. 

They arrive at the bar where they agreed to meet. It reeks of alcohol and cigarettes. Inside are two pool tables with broken lights above them. The bar itself is about ten feet away from the pool tables with a few bar stools that look like they’ve been in the exact same spots for many years. Yaku wonders what a trashy bar like this would want with such high level and expensive equipment, but he isn’t one to ask questions. 

Despite their small statures, they had a big presence in the local bar. The smart ones knew immediately that they were yakuza, not only from the tailored suits they wore daily, but also from the general way they carried themselves, as if they were the most dangerous people there, and they knew it. 

Kenma walks over to the bartender and says the special words. “We have a package here. It needs to be signed for.”

A lot of times before making illegal handoffs, they’ll create a secret innocent sounding code sentence to make sure that the people they’re meeting with are the right ones. 

“Of course,” the bartender says, putting down the glass he was cleaning. “Right this way.” He says while leading them into a room with a sign on the door that says “Employees only.”

Inside there is only a series of lockers on one side of the room, an old couch with a coffee table in front of it, and a mini fridge on the side of the couch. On top of the coffee table is a suitcase that is opened to make the bills inside visible. The buyer is sitting on the coffee table. Tattoos stretch above the neck of his red suit and behind his ear. Or actually, the side of his head. This man was missing an ear. 

“Ahh, finally you come. I waited patiently.” the man said with broken Japanese and a horrible accent. 

“Yes, and i assume you have the money?” Kenma said like it was a boring formality. 

“It’s all here i assure you” the man says with a crooked smile. 

“It better be or you’ll be sorry. The yakuza doesn’t take kindly to being cheated.” Yaku says while picking up the case. 

The man smiles at Yaku and says “I would do no such thing.” 

After they make the handoff, Kenma and Yaku begin walking back to the casino where the high ranking members of Nekoma live and operate. 

“That man had one ear.” Kenma says aloud. 

“Yes that was certainly interesting. It’s nothing we haven’t seen before though. Is something on your mind?” Yaku asks Kenma. 

Kenma hums in response. “It’s just that cutting off your ear has a special meaning in the yakuza, but that man didn’t even seem Japanese, much less yakuza. And I would have recognized him if he was.”

“Doesn’t cutting off your ear symbolize that you are at fault for a friend or ally’s death?” Yaku asks. 

“It does.” says Kenma. “I wonder what it means for him, though.”

“It might just be a coincidence. It could’ve gotten cut off in an accident.” Yaku says. 

“Yeah you’re probably-“ Kenma begins before getting cut off by the sound of sirens.

“Fuck, it’s the cops!” Yaku starts. He grabs Kenma’s hand to begin running away with him, but Kenma stops him. 

“What are you doing?” Yaku asks and puts his hand on his revolver hidden in the back of his pants. 

“No, stop. We’ll get into even more trouble if you take that out.” Kenma says while handing him his own gun and the suit case. 

“Someone must have tipped them off. Just take this stuff and go. I’ll get arrested, but it’s nothing I can’t get out of.” Kenma says. 

“I can’t just fucking leave you to get arrested, Kozume. If anything happens to you, Kuroo will have my head. Not to mention that I wouldn’t be too happy about having you in prison either.” Yaku hisses to Kenma. 

“Just tell him I told you to, it’ll be fine. I’ll be in there for a day, tops. I’m good at talking my way out of things, although it will be annoying. Now go before they catch us both.” Kenma says. He runs away before Yaku can argue and he begins running in a different direction. 

He’s faster than Kenma, he’ll admit, and making a quick getaway is one of his specialties. 

Yaku ducks behind a building, breathing heavily and dares to peek around the corner, still gripping the suit case. He looks just in time to see Kenma’s head being pushed inside the back of a cop car. 

Yaku continues to run in the direction of the casino. Kuroo will not be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter is pretty short but I hop y’all like it so far<3 follow me on twitter @seijoh_slut :)


	2. Here’s Your Cell!

Iwaizumi can already feel the headache coming in. He just finished talking to a particularly annoying woman complaining about a lost purse. Iwaizumi isn’t the best at calming people down, and he ended up making the woman even more distressed. Takeda ended up taking her away from Iwaizumi’s care. He’s better at talking to people. 

Iwaizumi can’t help but wonder if this is the best job for him to have. He spent two years in medical school hoping to become a nurse when he dropped out after he realized something: he hates dealing with people. It’s not that he hates people, he just isn’t good with them. So becoming a police officer probably wasn’t the best thing to do after figuring this out. To be honest, he thought it was all about taking down bad guys, not little things like calming down a woman who is overreacting over a lost purse. But, he was already 27. It was too late for him to get into anything else. 

“Iwaizumi.” Ukai says to get his attention. 

“Yes, Captain Ukai?” he says while turning towards him. The captain is standing next to a short man in handcuffs. The man has uneven blonde hair and he’s wearing an indifferent expression, like getting arrested was the equivalent to a small inconvenience like splashing a bit of ketchup on your tie. 

Iwaizumi knew immediately he was yakuza. He sighed. That just means more work for him to fill out. 

“I’d like you to take this man’s statement. We got a tip that he was selling illegal materials.” Ukai said. 

“I got it.” said Iwaizumi and Ukai nodded then walked away, leaving the man alone with Iwaizumi. 

“Alright sit down and tell me your name.” Iwaizumi said to him. 

“Kenma Kozume.” said the man with a confident tone. 

“Alright what are the details of your arrest?” Iwaizumi said. 

“I was walking down the street with my friend when he saw a police car. He has some traumatic history with some bad cops back in the day, so he was spooked and ran away. I stayed behind because I didn’t want to seem suspicious running away with him. However, the cop saw me as suspicious enough and arrested me. I’m not sure for what, though.” Kenma said to him. 

Iwaizumi let out an internal sigh. Bullshit. He knew the entire thing was bullshit. But he was too tired to argue at the moment. He was just going to go through all the questions he was required to ask. 

“Then why did we get a tip of you and your friend selling illegal equipment, then?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“I’m not sure.” said Kenma. “It could be an old enemy trying to rough us up or it could be a prank. We were not doing anything illegal, though. We were simply making our way down the street.” 

Iwaizumi sighed and rubbed his head. More lies. It’s not like he cared, though. The day had already gone on long enough. 

“If that’s what you say happened then alright. Let me get your finger prints then I’ll put you in a cell. It will probably only be overnight until we get this processed, sorry about any inconvenience.” Iwaizumi said with another sigh. 

Kenma peered at him curiously. “Are you okay?” he asked Iwaizumi suddenly. 

Iwaizumi was caught off guard by the question. Was he really looking so bad that a man about to be put in a jail cell noticed? Did he seem so bad that a YAKUZA member asked if he was okay? 

Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “Yes I’m fine. It’s just the long hours. Don’t worry about me, though. You’re the one that’s forced to sit in a cell all night.”

Iwaizumi immediately wanted to slap himself. Was he teasing someone from the Yakuza? He should know better. Maybe he was a little too tired. 

To Iwaizumi’s surprise, Kenma actually snorted. 

“Well don’t work too hard, now. We need you out in the streets protecting the people.” Kenma said to him. 

Iwaizumi offered him a little smile. He was surprised to admit that the little man was lifting his spirits, even if it was only by a little bit. 

“Alright then let me show you to your new home for the next 24 hours or so.” Iwaizumi said as he got up and led Kenma into his cell. 

Kenma sat on the small bed with his hands folded in his lap. 

“Let me know if you need anything.” Iwaizumi said as he started to walk out. 

“Actually,” Kenma began “I had a DS in my pocket that was taken when they searched me. I was almost to a new high score and I’ll be very bored in here so...”

“Ah.” Iwaizumi finished for him. “You want me to give it to you to help pass the time in here.”

Kenma nodded. 

“Well that would be completely against the rules..” Iwaizumi said noticing the sullen look on Kenma’s face. “But I suppose it won’t do any harm.. just don’t let anyone else see you with it and turn the volume off, okay?” 

Kenma looked at Iwaizumi with his mouth slightly open and then gave him a small smile. “Thank you.” he replied quietly. 

Iwaizumi left to get Kenma’s DS, all the while he was screaming at himself that it was a bad idea. Realistically, what harm could be done with a DS? Sure, Kenma could somehow take it apart to make a weapon, but Iwaizumi highly doubted that. He could tell Kenma simply wanted to play his game, and he didn’t seem like the type for meaningless violence, anyways. And in a way, Iwaizumi felt he owed Kenma for not being an asshole. 

What Iwaizumi was actually scared of was being caught giving it to him. Something like this could get him fired. Although, he didn’t care as much as he should about getting fired. It was a miserable job, but he admits that it would be a pain to find a new one. 

He quickly grabs the DS out of Kenma’s things. Luckily there aren’t many other police around. It was a small station, and most of the cops are on patrol right now. Lucky Iwaizumi gets stuck doing desk work most of the time, though. 

He shuffled back to the cell where Kenma was and got his attention before slipping the DS between the bars. 

“Wow.” Kenma said while opening it. “I didn’t expect you to actually get it. You’re pretty cool, Hajime. 

“Uh..” Iwaizumi began. 

Kenma looked up at him through his long hair. “It’s on your name tag. I hope you don’t mind me calling you by your first name. I call anyone I respect by their first name.”

Iwaizumi was surprised to find that he didn’t mind. This was the first time in a while anyone had considered him a human being, actually. The people that were brought in saw him as a cop who wanted to lock them up, his coworkers saw him as boring with no drive towards anything, and his family was sort of well.. not around. It’s not like he had many friends either. 

Iwaizumi put an end to his depressing thoughts to give Kenma a thumbs up. “It’s fine, I appreciate it. Let me know if you need anything else okay?” Iwaizumi said to Kenma. 

“Mhm” Kenma mumbled back to him, already lost in his game. 

Iwaizumi nodded to himself and walked back to his desk. He sighed when he looked at the rest of the paperwork he had to do. He couldn’t wait until he went home to go to sleep just to wake up and do the same thing all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this one be a little short too but we’re gonna get to the murder soon don’t worry! one of the characters introduced is finna die (I’m so sorry) so uhhh stay tuned :)


	3. When You are at Fault for the Passing of a Friend You cut off Your Ear

A voice rang out, loud and harsh through the massive underground room. 

“So you’re telling me” Kuroo began, “that Kozume got arrested. And you just left him there? And now I have to take the time to get him out of this shit?”

Yaku is already small, but he seemed even smaller under Kuroo’s questioning gaze. 

Yaku cleared his throat to prepare himself for what he was about to say. 

“He ordered me to do it.. I had no choice. If we were both caught then it could’ve brought all of us down. This was the best possible outcome.” Yaku said. 

Yaku had come unexpectedly with some less than good news. Bokuto and Akaashi watched the them curiously from the couch across the room. Yamamoto and Lev watched uncomfortably from their spots behind Kuroo. What had started out as a nice evening of drinking and gambling with friends, had turned into a supreme issue of business. 

Kuroo looked down at his subordinate who met his disapproving eyes bravely. If he weren’t so furious he might have even been proud of Yaku. 

The truth was that Kuroo knew this was the safest option for the predicament they were in. The logical side of himself wanted to congratulate them for their quick thinking and ability to avoid the worst case scenario, but he was temporarily blinded with concern for Kenma and anger towards Yaku. 

They had been childhood friends forever, and Kuroo, though he never admitted it, found himself falling for his best friend. It wasn’t a stretch to say that he was one of, if not the most important person in his life. He didn’t appreciate the thought of him in a jail cell. 

Still, it hadn’t been Yaku’s fault for Kenma’s current position. Yaku was also very important to Kuroo as well, one of his closest personal friends. He knew he shouldn’t take his anger out on him. 

But he also just couldn’t help himself. 

“Well.” Kuroo snarled down at Yaku, “I hope Kenma feels the same way you do while he’s stuck in a cold cell and you’re sleeping comfortably in a queen bed and served good food.” 

Kuroo stood up from where he was sitting and slowly walked over to Yaku. 

He had always been grateful for his height. He felt he was more intimidating that way. 

And he wasn’t wrong. 

Kuroo got to eye level with Yaku, forcing him to crouch significantly. Yaku met his eyes fearlessly, and Kuroo hated that he felt a little proud that his third in command had such a fearless attitude. 

“Maybe tonight you’d like to sleep like him? You can sleep in the room we keep the particularly.. stubborn guests.” Kuroo sneered at him. 

Yaku finally let his head dip down. “Yes, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo stood up to full height and smiled to himself. 

“Lev. You will be his guard.” Kuroo said. 

Kuroo knew the state of Yaku and Lev’s relationship, and he knew his anger towards Yaku would fade once he gets over his initial shock of finding out Kenma was in jail, so he didn’t want to make Yaku’s stay too unbearable. Kuroo knew how tough Yaku was, and a night in the “Waiting Room” as they liked to call it with Lev wouldn’t be hard on him at all. 

Lev nodded fast and shot a look at Yaku that Kuroo didn’t understand. Probably a look of love. Something he shared with only one person in his life who definitely didn’t feel the same way, so the look was never returned. 

Kuroo sighed to himself. For many reasons. 

“He is at fault, too. I’ll get him out in the morning, and when he comes back I’ll deal with him accordingly as well.” Kuroo said loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Truthfully, Kuroo wasn’t going to do anything to Kenma besides tell him how worried he was about him. Sitting in a cell all night is punishment enough, not that Kuroo even had it in him to punish Kenma in the first place. 

After Lev walked Yaku away towards the waiting room, Kuroo acknowledged his guests. 

“So where were we?” he said to Bokuto and Akaashi. 

“Ah,” Bokuto started, trying to act surprised as if he hadn’t eavesdropped on the entire interaction. “we were just about to go up. But first-“

Bokuto reveals a paper plate that already had three lines of white powder prepared. Bokuto rolls up a dollar and snorts a whole line, and passed the plate to Akaashi who did the same, who then offered the plate to Kuroo. 

“This’ll take your mind off things.” Akaashi said to Kuroo in a knowing voice. Kuroo suspects that Akaashi might be the only one who knows of Kuroo’s secret feelings for his right hand man. 

Kuroo takes the plate and sniffs own line then grins at his companions. 

“Alright.” he started excitedly, “let’s see just how much money I can score off you fuckers. 

....  
Kuroo awoke on the floor of his bedroom with what he thought was the fourth worst hangover of his life. The last thing he remembered from the night before was taking a shot with Bokuto, Akaashi and several other people he didn’t know. 

He groaned and went into the main room where Bokuto was sleeping peacefully in the arms of Akaashi on the couch. 

Kuroo shook them until they woke, and they looked to be in the same state of pain and sickness Kuroo was in. Well, Akaashi did. Bokuto seemed to be immune to hangovers. 

“Good morning!” he said too loudly and too cheerfully so that Akaashi pushed him off the couch where he fell with an “oof”. 

“Do you really have to be this fucking loud this early? And you two better not have had sex on my couch.” Kuroo said. 

Bokuto became unusually quiet and even Akaashi seemed to be a bit red. 

Kuroo groaned again and said “Why are you even still here? What about Fukurodani?”

Bokuto yawned and said “Don’t worry about it. Konoha is taking care of things.”

Konoha was Bokuto’s third in command, right under Akaashi. There was talk that Konoha would be the next leader of Fukurodani. The spot would go to Akaashi, except that he didn’t want the job, saying that he could never replace Bokuto. 

“Speaking of taking care of things I have a lot to do today so you two better be gone by the time I’m out the shower.” Kuroo said. 

“Yeah, yeah we hear you we’ll leave soon.” Bokuto replied. 

Kuroo nodded and went into the Waiting Room to find Yaku and Lev sleeping peacefully next to each other with their backs against the wall. 

Kuroo decided he’d let them sleep, and he didn’t have the energy to wake them up either. 

Kuroo took off the suit he had been wearing since the day before and took a hot shower that made his hangover a little more bearable. When he was done he put on a fresh suit and “fixed” his hair. 

He got in his all-black Bugatti and made his way to that damn police station. On his way he ordered 20 chicken nuggets and fries with an iced coffee from McDonald’s and smoked a blunt, which is what he dubs to be the greatest hangover cure in the history of the world. 

Once he finished his meal, he walked into the police station. It looked old and hardly-used and Kuroo made his was to the reception table. 

“Are you holding Kozume Kenma here?” Kuroo said to the woman working in his best people voice. 

She blushed and said “Yes, he is actually due for release, so if you’re here to pick him up he’s free to go.”

Kuroo felt annoyed at hearing this. Leave it to these pigs to keep Kenma here longer than they had to. At the same time, though, he was glad that he didn’t have to do any work to get him out. 

“Iwaizumi!” the woman at the desk called suddenly. 

The cop she called stopped and said “Hm?” around the bagel he was eating. He looked like he had just walked into the station. 

“This man is here to pick up Kenma” she said to him. 

Kuroo outstretched his hand to Iwaizumi and said, “Nice to meet you, my name is Kuroo Tetsurou. I assume you’ll bring me to Kozume?” 

Iwaizumi nodded and quickly ate the rest of his bagel and dusted the crumbs off. He took Kuroo’s hand and said “Hello, my name is Iwaizumi Hajime and I’ll be glad to show you to Kenma.” 

“You know he is quite the respectable man.” Iwaizumi said to Kuroo as they walked to the holding cells. 

“He was very kind to me even though I had to lock him up. I quite enjoyed his company, actually. He is also the only one we have in a cell right now, and I’m happy to see someone here to pick him up so he didn’t stay in there for too long.” Iwaizumi said to Kuroo with a polite smile. 

Kuroo smiled back at him. He knew all too well how good of a soul Kenma was, but he was surprised to see that he made such a good impression on one of the cops here. He isn’t that way with most people, and anyone who Kenma trusts like that must be good. Even if he was a cop. 

Iwaizumi stopped at the last cell. Not stopped. More like he froze. And then he puked the bagel he had just eaten. 

Kuroo wasn’t fazed by the puke. He had seen much worse. But none of that could prepare him for what he saw inside of that cell. 

Inside was Kenma on the floor. One hand held the DS he had been playing. The other hand held a golden snake earring. But he was lying in a puddle of blood. His own blood. His neck had been slashed open. 

Kuroo collapsed, not caring if any of the puke was getting on his suit. He was completely numb. He could feel the tears streaming down his face, but he was emotionless. He couldn’t breathe. 

Two more cops came in. Apparently Iwaizumi had called them over. Kuroo didn’t even notice. All he could see was the blood. All he could smell was the blood. And all he could hear was the sound of his own blood rushing in his ears. 

One of them gently helped Kuroo up and led him away, but he didn’t even acknowledge it. He could feel himself walking, but he didn’t feel like he was. He didn’t feel anything. He was completely numb. 

The man who had helped him sat Kuroo down and wrapped a security blanket around him. Kuroo didn’t know how long he had been sitting there staring at the wall of the police station before the man gently asked him if there was anyone who they could call. Kuroo wrote down Yaku’s number wordlessly, then continued to look at the same spot of the wall. 

Eventually Yaku came into the building with a concerned look. He looked like he hadn’t changed or showered since being stuck in the Waiting Room. 

“Kuroo? Oh my fuck what happened?! Where’s Kenma?” Yaku asked once he was close enough. 

Kuroo only looked at him. Where was Kenma? What kind of question was that? Kenma wasn’t here. He wasn’t anywhere. He was gone. 

The officer who had helped Kuroo was still sitting next to him. It was only then did Kuroo bother to look at his badge to see his name. Takeda. 

Takeda whispered something in Yaku’s ear and his eyes went wide. 

“You can’t be serious. Tell me this is a fucking joke.” Yaku said, his voice shaking. 

Takeda solemnly shook his head and Yaku rushes to Kuroo’s side and hugs him. 

Finally, Kuroo spoke for the first time in what felt like years. 

“I loved him, Morisuke.” he said, his voice cracking at the end. 

“I know Tetsu. I know. I’m so sorry.” 

Ah. So Yaku knew too. Not that it mattered anymore. It felt like nothing mattered anymore. 

They sat together for a while after that. Takeda whispered something to Yaku. Something along the lines of “get him out of here before we move the body”. 

Kuroo understood instantly. He wanted yell at the officers who had put Kenma in there in the first place. He wanted to scream at them for calling someone as precious as Kozume “a body”, but he just didn’t have the energy. 

Kuroo was vaguely aware of Yaku half-carrying him to the car and buckling the seat belt for him. When they returned to the casino and Kuroo was brought downstairs where his bedroom was, all he could think about was how Kenma wouldn’t be there when he woke up. How he wouldn’t already have something thrown together for him for breakfast. Even if it was just a yogurt cup and tea. Kuroo thought about how no tea would be as sweet as the tea Kenma made for him every morning. Nothing would be the same. Because he wasn’t there anymore. 

Yaku sat with Kuroo for a while, not saying anything. And then he spoke. 

“Kuroo.. I’m so sorry. This happened because of me. I can’t tell you how sorry I am.” Yaku whispered. 

“There’s nothing anyone can do now. It’s over.” was all Kuroo could say. 

Yaku pulled out the knife he always keeps with him. It was a gift from Lev. Kuroo was still numb, so he wasn’t fully aware of what was happening, but he was alerted to the smell of blood. All it did was remind him of Kenma’s lifeless body. He suddenly wanted to puke. 

Kuroo looked over to Yaku, who was holding something. Kuroo couldn’t tell what is was since it was full of blood, but when he looked closer and realized that Yaku was holding his own ear. 

“What did you..” Kuroo croaked softly. 

Yaku, one hand holding his ear and the other one holding the place where it had been, looked at him with tears streaming down his face, either from the pain of losing Kenma, cutting off his own ear, or both said “When you are at fault for the passing of a friend.. you cut off your ear.”

“You need to give that a look. You can’t just be cutting off pieces of yourself like this. Doesn’t it hurt?” Kuroo managed to say. 

Yaku smiled sadly to himself. “Of course. It hurts like the devil. But it’s probably nothing like what Kenma felt. This is the least I could do.”

Kuroo wiped his tears for the first time that day. “I’m going to find who is responsible for this Morisuke. And when I do. I’m going to kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh this chapter took a turn huh? im so sorry don’t hate me. But thank you all who like it so far! Love y’all <3


	4. I’m Looking for Oikawa Tooru?

“Iwaizumi. I don’t want you working on the Kenma case anymore.” said the Captain. 

Iwaizumi looked up from the computer he was using to look for any type of clue that could suggest who the killer might be. “Excuse me?” he said. 

“We’re ending all investigation concerning the death of Kozume Kenma.” said Captain Ukai. 

Iwaizumi could feel the cold fury brewing inside of him. “What? It’s only been a week and you’re already giving up on him?” he said as level as he could manage. 

“Don’t talk like we’re giving up on him Iwaizumi, you know that’s not what I meant.” Ukai said while rubbing his forehead as if he was dealing with a stubborn child asking for the impossible. 

“There are no leads and no suspects. The security footage showed Kenma sitting in his cell peacefully all night, it didn’t even catch the moment he was killed, the cameras were clearly tampered with, and it doesn’t seem like any amateur did it. There was almost no evidence left behind. It’s an impossible case to solve and we simply don’t have the resources to chase after something unachievable. Besides, he was clearly yakuza, I’m sure it’s being taken care of by them.” Ukai said. 

“That’s not the damn point.” Iwaizumi growled, not caring if he was being disrespectful towards his captain. “He was killed under our watch. He was murdered within these very walls. It’s our job to find criminals and bring them to justice, and if we can’t do this then what the fuck are we?!” he said, now raising his voice so that everyone else in the station could hear. 

“I am your superior officer and you will do as I say. This is the last I want to hear about this. I understand your sentiment, but you aren’t thinking logically. You’re lucky I’m not writing you up for your disrespectful behavior, and you’re even luckier I’m not firing you for giving a criminal a DS while he was confined.” Ukai said, matching his loud and angry voice. 

“That’s what you’re worried about? You’re worried about me giving him a fucking toy?! Not that he was murdered?! What kind of officer are you?! Did the oath you took when you got this job where you swore to protect the people mean nothing to you?!” Iwaizumi said, now standing up and yelling right in Ukai’s face.

“Take the rest of the day off. You need to time to cool down, Iwaizumi. You’re a good cop and a good man, but you are acting inappropriately.” Ukai said in a commanding voice. 

Iwaizumi chuckled slightly at the sheer idiocy of this man who was his commanding officer.  
“Alright, Captain.” Iwaizumi sneered, voice rising at the end in sarcasm. He turned off the computer and grabbed his things, then stormed out the police station, not caring if everyone was staring at him. 

He got in his car and cursed at himself. It was a hot day out, and unfortunately his car had no air conditioning. He almost laughed at the thought of “cooling off” as Ukai said while he drove home sweating his ass off. 

His apartment complex was by no means extravagant. Some people at work had even said it looked like “a place where people cooked meth and laundered money”. Iwaizumi didn’t care, though. The people who lived there were kind and the interior apartments weren’t as bad as you would think by looking at the outside. That didn’t mean they were great, either. 

His walked up the stairs to the second floor, careful not the touch the rust on the railing. His neighbor, Yachi was fumbling with her keys while holding several groceries. 

“Here, let me help you with that.” Iwaizumi said. He grabbed the keys and opened the door for her. 

She sighed and said “Thank you, Hajime. You’re a lifesaver.”

He smiled and said “No problem. Are there any more you need to bring up?”

Iwaizumi considers Yachi to be his only true friend. She was sweet and she always was willing to help anyone, including Iwaizumi on his worst days. 

“Ah. Just a few more bags but it won’t be a problem for me to bring up.” she said, almost out of breath. 

“I’ll help you bring them in, you look really tired. You’re off today?”

Usually, Yachi was working at a nonprofit hospital for pets for the people who couldn’t afford the veterinarian bills. Emphasis on “nonprofit”, hence why she was living in this crappy apartment complex. 

“You really don’t have to! I can get them myself. And yes, I’m off today. I worked all night in emergency surgery on a dog that was hit by a car, and I just got off went to the store.” she explained. 

Iwaizumi was amazed at her hard work. He could tell how tired she was, but her eyes sparkled with pride. She had found her calling through the job she had, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but feel jealous. He was a police officer and he couldn’t even help the person who had died under his watch. He was starting to understand why people hated cops now. 

“Go inside and rest.” Iwaizumi told Yachi. “I’ll go down and get the rest of the groceries for you.”

“Thank you, it really means a lot.” she said to him. 

By the time Iwaizumi brought up the remaining groceries, Yachi was already asleep on the couch. He started putting the groceries away for her, since he was already familiar with Yachi’s home. A meow caught Iwaizumi’s attention and Kaiyo was rubbing herself on his legs, begging for attention. 

He crouched down and scratched her behind the ears as she purred happily at him. She was abandoned as a kitten at Yachi’s hospital in a very sorry state. Yachi took it upon herself to take her in, and Iwaizumi had gotten quite familiar with her from the days he took care of her while Yachi was at work. She was named after her blue eyes that Iwaizumi said looked like the ocean, which gave Yachi the idea to call her Kaiyo. 

Iwaizumi put food in her bowl and poured her some more water, then said a quiet good bye to her before quietly walking through the small living room and out the door, doing his best not to wake Yachi. 

The last time his mother visited, which had been two years ago, had suggested the two date. That was when Iwaizumi had finally told her that he was gay, but his mother had not approved and she hadn’t talked to him since. Iwaizumi wished his father were still there to talk some sense into her, as he always did, but he had passed three years ago during a business trip to America. That was when Iwaizumi dropped out of medical school. His mother didn’t approve of that, either. 

Iwaizumi unlocked his door as his eyes settled upon his small apartment. The door opened up to a small living room, complete with a couch and across from it, a small tv sitting on a coffee table against the wall. The living room connected to the kitchen area, which had the essentials. There was a door off to the side of the living room which led to his bedroom connected to a small bathroom. It was all anyone needed, really. Iwaizumi had never been into large houses, though. 

He got it initially because it was all he could afford while going to medical school. He never felt the need to move, so he didn’t. Part of him didn’t want to move away from Yachi, anyways. 

He sat on the couch with a huff. It was only 1pm. It’s not like he had any hobbies to entertain himself with, besides playing volleyball, but you needed a bit more people to do that. 

He instead started thinking over the Kenma case. He didn’t care what Ukai said about giving up on it. It was his duty as an officer to bring whoever killed him to justice. No, it was his duty as a person. 

The only piece of evidence left behind was a solid gold earring that Kenma was holding, presumably from the killer that Kenma had ripped out during the struggle. Iwaizumi had already done online research of the earring, trying to see if there were any records of who purchased them that could indicate the killer’s identity. Nothing. 

Iwaizumi also knew this was the work of the yakuza. The job had been done too professionally for a regular person to achieve. Kenma had been yakuza himself, so it was only logical that the killer was just an enemy of his. 

Unfortunately, the yakuza are very elusive of the law. The only people who know anything about the yakuza were yakuza themselves, which meant that there was only one course of action for Iwaizumi to take. He would have to question them himself, and without the help from his fellow officers. 

Kenma had listed an emergency contact during his arrest, and Iwaizumi conveniently “borrowed” his arrest forms. He figured that whoever was listed was probably a member of the yakuza, too. There was no name written with it, probably to save the identity of whoever it was. 

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and dialed the number. He really wasn’t expecting anyone to answer, so he was surprised when the ringing stopped and he heard a “Hello?”. 

“Hello? Uhm may I ask who this is?” Iwaizumi asked uncertainly. He knew it was familiar but he couldn’t place the voice. 

“You were the one that called me. Who is this?” the voice on the other end said. 

“Sorry, this is Iwaizumi Hajime. You were listed as Kenma Kozume’s emergency contact. I’m calling to see if you know anything about his death?” Iwaizumi said as politely as he could. 

The voice on the other end was quiet for a moment. “This isn’t the station’s number.” it said. 

“Ah. You’re right. The case was closed but I’m continuing the investigation personally, so I called you on my cell.” Iwaizumi said. He didn’t mind being honest, it was probably the best thing to do at the moment. 

The voice went quiet again, and then it said “You know we’re yakuza, right? Why do you care? This isn’t your business.”

Iwaizumi was surprised at the bluntness. “Well.. I had a reasonable feeling you were yakuza. I don’t care about that, though. I just want to find Kenma-San’s killer because I feel responsible since I was the one who put him in there.” Iwaizumi answered honestly. He was actually a little afraid that the voice would be angry at him for locking him up. 

“This is Kuroo Tetsurou.” the voice said after another pause. 

“O-oh you’re the one that-“

“Yes I’m the one that had a mental breakdown and had to be taken away upon seeing Kozume’s corpse.” Kuroo interrupted. 

“I-I’m so sorry I never meant to-“ Iwaizumi started before he began to cry. He didn’t even know why. Maybe it was the pain in Kuroo’s voice that he felt responsible for. He was a grown man. He had only cried a few times in his entire life: when his father died, when his mother abandoned him, when Yachi became deathly sick last year, and the night that he saw Kenma dead in his cell. 

He struggled to stop the sniffles and steady his voice. “I just want to find any clues that could help the case. Do you know anyone who might want him gone?”

“Yes. We’re yakuza. Of course we’d have enemies.” Kuroo said sarcastically, but his tone was a little softer than before. 

“Okay but.. anyone in particular?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Probably that bastard Oikawa. He’s wanted revenge on me for years. This is probably his cruel way of getting it.” Kuroo said, this time anger deeply visible in his voice. 

“...Oikawa? could you tell me more about him?” 

“Oikawa Tooru. He rules the drug trade. You can usually find him at the club Aoba Johsai. I’m telling you that he’s the killer. Do what you want but I can’t guarantee we won’t get to him first. But if you do find him, give me a call and I’ll help you with him.” Kuroo said in an amused voice. 

Iwaizumi was fairly certain that “help you with him” meant killing him. Iwaizumi would decidedly not call Kuroo if he found Oikawa. He didn’t want anyone else to die. And besides, he wanted to find evidence for himself. If he was gonna do this he wanted to do it right. 

“I will. But can I ask you one more thing?” Iwaizumi said. 

“What is it?”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Iwaizumi finally asked the question that had been bothering him for almost the entire phone call. 

“Because Kenma seemed to like you. He had a way of reading people, so if he liked you then you must be trustworthy enough. And I know a little of what if feels to be responsible for something like this. Or I at least know someone who does. It’s a horrible feeling and the only thing that can help is seeing justice.” Kuroo said after only a slight pause. 

Of all the things Iwaizumi expected him to answer with, it was not this. 

“Thank you. It really means a lot. Good luck to you.” Iwaizumi said before ending the call. 

Now, he finally had a suspect. He was one step closer to solving this. 

...

Iwaizumi didn’t know what to wear to a club. Sure, it was to meet with a potential cold blooded killer, but he wouldn’t ever find him if he wore sweatpants and a Godzilla T-shirt he got on clearance. 

He decided to enlist Yachi’s help, who was delighted at the prospect of dressing Iwaizumi up. 

“So.” Yachi started mischievously “you never go to clubs. Any special occasion?”

“I’m uh meeting someone.” Iwaizumi said awkwardly. 

“Ooh is he cute?” she asked excitedly. 

“I don’t know..” Iwaizumi admitted. 

“Oh a first date? You have to look your best then!” Yachi said practically bursting with excitement. 

Iwaizumi didn’t bother correcting her. It was probably better if she thought he was meeting a date instead of a yakuza boss. 

She began scouring his closet to look for any remnants of nice clothes. “Seriously Hajime, have you never been anywhere besides work and the grocery store? None of these clothes are fit for a first date.” she said. “Wait sorry if that was rude, I mean I wasn’t insulting you or anything i was just-“

“It’s okay Hitoka. I’m not offended, it’s true.” 

Iwaizumi hadn’t been on a date since college, really. Sure, he had the occasional one night stand, but they were filled with forgotten names and awkward mornings. 

Yachi managed to put together jeans and a dark green button up shirt, saying that the color “brought out his eyes.”

Iwaizumi admit that the outfit wasn’t too awful, and he set out, thanking Yachi before leaving. 

When he got into his car he realized for the first time how dangerous this could actually be, but he was already in this, so he might as well go through with it. 

He arrived at the club which was too loud and too bright by his standards, and simply sat at the bar and waited. He didn’t know what he was waiting for, actually. He really hadn’t thought this through. 

He had no idea what this “Oikawa” looked like, but by the way Kuroo had described him, he pictured a large man with scars and tattoos covering his body and the eyes of a killer. No one in the club fit his mental image, and he was really starting to feel like an idiot. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice someone taking a seat next to him. 

“Hey there, stranger. I’ve never seen you in here before. What’s a guy like you doing in a club like this?” he asked way too cheerfully. 

Iwaizumi turned to reject the man who was so clearly hitting on him, but when he turned to look at him he didn’t expect to see what he did. 

His hair fell in all the right places and his big eyes suggested innocence that the rest of him proved didn’t exist. He was wearing a suit that hugged his body perfectly, and his skin was as pale and beautiful as the moon. 

Before Iwaizumi could reply the man got the attention of the bartender. “Kunimi-chan, can I get two drinks, my usual and one for this cutie, here. What would you like?” the man asked Iwaizumi. 

“Just a whiskey is fine..” Iwaizumi replied quietly. He really didn’t have time for all this. He needed to find Oikawa as quickly as he could before Kuroo could get to him first. 

The bartender, Kunimi, Iwaizumi assumed brought them their drinks with a bored expression then walked off to talk to the other bartender who had bleached with two black stripes running on either side of his head. 

The man who hit on him ordered a bright pink drink with strawberries in it and an umbrella perched at the top. He sipped it happily through a bendy straw. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” he said to Iwaizumi. “What’s a guy like you doing in a club like this?”

“I’m.. looking for someone.” Iwaizumi said. 

“Oh? Who is it? I’m sure I could help you find them.” the man said. 

“I’m not sure about that.” Iwaizumi answered. 

“You’d be surprised how many people I know.” the man said with a smirk. 

Iwaiuzmi sighed. It’s not like he had any other means to find Oikawa. This beautiful stranger seemed to be the only option he had. 

“Fine. I’m looking for someone named Oikawa Tooru.” Iwaizumi finally said after a minute’s hesitation. 

“Oh.” the man said. Then he began laughing. 

“W-what’s so funny asshole? What are you laughing at me for?” Iwaizumi sputtered. 

“Well congratulations! You’ve found him!” the man said through giggles. 

“What do you mean?” Iwaizumi asked. 

He outstretched his hand. “Oikawa Tooru. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Now it was Iwaizumi’s turn to laugh. And then the laughing turned to silence. He noticed the suit for what it was for the first time instead of something that complimented the man’s body, but more than that, he noticed the dragon tattoo curling up his arm out of the suit sleeves that were pulled up the his elbows. 

“Y-you really are Oikawa..” Iwaizumi said. 

“That I am. Now may I ask why you were searching for me specifically? You must know what I do, but you don’t seem like yakuza yourself, so what is it that you want.”

“Oh right. No, I’m not yakuza. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, i-it’s nice to meet you.” Iwaizumi said as he shook Oikawa’s hand. His face felt hot and he was hoping it was just from the alcohol. It wasn’t. 

“Hm, it’s nice to meet you too Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa replied. 

Iwaizumi snorted. “Iwa-Chan? What kind of dumbass nickname was that?” he said before he could stop himself. Why was he getting so comfortable with this potentially very dangerous man. 

To Iwaizumi’s absolute surprise, Oikawa started laughing. What surprised him more was that the laugh was adorable. 

“You still haven’t told me what you want, though.” Oikawa said once he got over himself. 

“Oh. Right. So I’m actually investigating a murder and I’m trying to look for suspects and clues and stuff.” Iwaizumi said. That was a great summary, indeed. Maybe if Oikawa hadn’t turned out to be the most beautiful man he’s ever seen, he wouldn’t be so flustered. It was all Oikawa’s fault, really. Iwaizumi thought back to how Yachi thought this was a date. The more Iwaizumi sat here the more he felt like he actually was on a date. 

“Ah. You must’ve talked to Kuroo. He thinks I killed his precious subordinate.” Oikawa said with another sip of his drink. 

“Uh, yeah actually. Well, uhm did you?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“No.” Oikawa said simply. 

“Okay.” said Iwaizumi while he took another sip of his drink. 

“You believe me? Just like that?” Oikawa said, surprised. 

“Well.. I guess. You don’t seem like the type to take revenge out on someone they love rather than the actual person. Just a hunch I suppose.” Iwaizumi said honestly. 

Oikawa laughed again. “You sure are interesting Iwa-Chan. I’ve decided to help you on your quest.”

“Huh?” Iwaizumi said. 

“To find the killer.” Oikawa said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Why would you do that?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Because I want to get Kuroo the fuck off my back. It’s not fun being accused of a killing I didn’t commit. If we find the real one he’ll leave me alone. Plus,” Oikawa added while moving his hand on Iwaizumi’s thigh, “it could be a fun way for us to get to know each other better.”

Iwaizumi knew he had to be as red as a fire hydrant now. “Uh-“ he began before being interrupted by a distressed man running into the club. 

“Oikawa-san! They got Matsukawa and Hanamaki!” he said. 

Immediately Oikawa changed character, and turned to the man who had addressed him. “Is it Kuroo?” he said while standing up straight. 

The man nodded hurriedly. 

“Alright it’s gonna be okay Yahaba, take me to them. Kyou-Chan you come too.” Oikawa said with a voice of authority. 

While “Kyou-Chan”, as he was called, prepared to leave, Oikawa turned his attention back to Iwaizumi. 

“Iwa-Chan, you stay here, this shouldn’t take long. Kunimi, go ahead and close down the club and keep an eye on him.” he said. 

Kunimi nodded, looking more alert and turned off the music and began telling people that the party was over. 

Just like that, Oikawa was gone and Iwaizumi was left waiting for his return while he was being kept more or less as a prisoner in a club run by yakuza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesss they finally meet I’ve only dragged on their first interaction until the fourth chapter hahaa sorry. but thank you for everyone leaving kudos. Comment who you think the killer is! I wanna see what y’all think!


	5. So. You Decided to Join Us, Grand King

“Where are they?” Oikawa says in the passenger seat while he loads his pistol. 

“Matsukawa sent me his location. They’re behind that secondhand store about three minutes away.” Yahaba says as he drives down the street, not caring if he’s breaking a couple traffic laws on his way. 

“What the fuck were the doing there?” Oikawa huffed as he passed another pistol to Kyoutani in the back seat. 

“They said they were going there to shop earlier or some shit.” Yahaba said in an exasperated tone. 

“How did Kuroo find them?” Oikawa asked. 

“I don’t know.” Yahaba admitted. 

“How many of them are they?” 

“I don’t know..” Yahaba said. 

Oikawa growled in annoyance. Leave it to Kuroo to find them. Lately it’s been like a crazy obsession for him, trying to find any of Oikawa’s guys just to torment him. Matsukawa and Hanamaki should’ve known the risks. Oikawa should’ve let them known the risks. 

Oikawa did not kill Kenma Kozume. It just wasn’t his style of killing. Sure, he’s hated Kuroo for as long as he can remember, but he’s not so petty as to come after the one he loves, especially while he was helpless in a cell. Besides, the job had been done too discreetly. Oikawa liked to put on a show when he killed. In a way, he guessed that Iwaizumi really was a good judge of his character.

“You know this is a trap, right?” Kyoutani said from the back seat. 

“Of course I know that. But we are not letting them be tormented by Kuroo any longer. I will do whatever it takes to save them.” Oikawa said with determination. 

Hanamaki was second in command, Matsukawa was third, respectively. The three were best friends since they were still street rats and had to steal food to survive. They helped him get to his current position, and he’ll be damned if they were hurt or killed by Kuroo on account of a misunderstanding. 

They arrived at the secondhand store and immediately got out the car, guns in hand, and went down the ally on the side that opened up to an empty space. 

Yahaba went in first, then Kyoutani, and then finally Oikawa. He had to admit that this was the perfect place to get jumped since there was only one way in or out. The store seemed abandoned, as well. Just what were Makki and Mattsun doing there anyway? As soon as they entered, two guns were pointed at Oikawa’s head, one gun was pointed at Hanamaki, and one at Matsukawa. 

“So. You decided to join us, Grand King” Kuroo said from his spot beside Hanamaki, almost choking on the last part of the statement as if it was a disgusting medicine that was repulsive to swallow. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were tied back to back with cable wires. Kuroo stood his place next to Hanamaki, with a pistol touching right between his eyes, while Yaku did the same to Matsukawa. Meanwhile, Bokuto and Akaashi had all their attention focused on Oikawa. Great, so Kuroo got Fukurodani in on this, too. 

“Kuroo what the fuck kind of business do you have to be capturing my men like this?” Oikawa said as calmly as he could, while having a pistol aimed for Kuroo’s head. 

“What I want to ask you is. What the fuck kind of business did you have killing Kozume? You did it just for revenge, didn’t you? Then you won’t mind me doing the same, except this time you get to watch the ones you love die. And then, I’m going to kill you. Slowly and painfully, before I physically rip out your heart, so that you know what you did to me.” Kuroo said. Was that a tear in his eye? Or was his eyes actually gleaming at the prospect of seeing Oikawa suffer. Probably both. 

Oikawa didn’t have time to think of a way to settle this peacefully. Kuroo had real intentions of killing them, right here and now, so Oikawa had no choice but to take a massive risk. 

Behind Oikawa’s back, he made scissor hand motions, hoping that Kyoutani understood that it meant to cut out Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He pointed to his left towards Yaku behind his back showing Yahaba, praying he’d understand what he was asking too. 

Oikawa breathed in slowly and then took a shot at Kuroo on his left shoulder, and immediately ran to Akaashi, who he deemed to be the most dangerous, hoping to take advantage of the confusion. At the same time, Yahaba took a shot at Yaku while Kyoutani raced towards Kuroo’s prisoners to cut them loose. 

Kuroo, however still managed to shoot Hanamaki on his way down. Not in his head, but still at very close range on his right side that could definitely be lethal. 

Matsukawa felt Hanamaki behind shot right next to him, and he heard his scream loud and clear right next to his ear, so that when Kyoutani cut him loose Matsukawa was in a fit of rage that Oikawa had never seen. 

He raced at Bokuto immediately, who was still in partial shock of all the events happening so quickly, but Akaashi was not phased as he began to switch his aim to Matsukawa’s head. 

Before Akaashi could kill him, though, Oikawa took a shot at Akaashi and missed, but he was still stunned for a moment, enough time for Oikawa to kick the gun from his hand and tackle him. 

Matsukawa already had Bokuto down, who was struggling furiously. Bokuto was physically stronger than him, but Matsukawa was filled with enough hate and rage at the moment to keep him down. 

Kyoutani held Kuroo down, and Yahaba was trying to stop Hanamaki’s bleeding the best he could. 

Akaashi was below Oikawa, but Oikawa knew better than to let his guard down. Akaashi was notorious for adapting to any situation and turning it around in his favor, so he made sure to carefully but forcefully hold him in place. 

Kyoutani lifted Kuroo’s face from the asphalt by pulling his hair back, but only lifted it enough for him to see the predicament his allies were in.

Amidst all the chaos, they forgot to analyze exactly what state Yaku was in, and he seemed to have only a minor injury from where the bullet scraped past him, and he took the opportunity to sweep Yahaba’s feet from under him and place a knee on his back. Yaku pointed one gun at Yahaba’s head and another at Hanamaki, who was still bleeding out profusely and now unconscious. 

Kuroo smiled widely at this. He began to laugh that wicked laugh of his. “It’s already too late Oikawa. No matter what happens Hanamaki is going to die, look at him. I feel more bad for his twin, though. Or were the lovers? It doesn’t matter now, though. Since you will spend out the rest of your life regretting this day and how you couldn’t stop it.” He laughed more, and his voice was scratchy and wild. Kuroo sounded like an animal. Or more accurately, an animal that’s wounded and dying. 

Kyoutani slammed Kuroo’s head back into the asphalt, and Kuroo’s mouth was bloody and missing a few teeth, but he was still managing to smile. 

“Shut the fuck up. I could kill you right now with my bare hands.” Kyoutani said, trying to sound dangerous. It didn’t work though, on account of the tears building up in his eyes. 

Oikawa was in a similar state himself, and that gave Akaashi enough of an advantage to turn the tables on Oikawa. 

In one swift motion, Akaashi swung around so that he was the one that was pushing the other’s face into the asphalt. 

Oikawa felt foolish, but he wasn’t really in the right mind right now. All he could think about was Hanamaki’a life ebbing away not 20 feet from where he was. 

“YES!” Kuroo’s triumphant voice filled the empty space. 

“KILL HIM AKAASHI. YOU HAVE THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY. KILL HIM NOW!” Kuroo roared around rocks and glass. 

Kyoutani thrust the gun deeper into the back of Kuroo’s head. “Kill him and he dies.” he said threateningly to Akaashi from across the open space. 

“DO IT AKAASHI. I DON’T CARE IF I DIE. JUST FUCKING DO IT ALREADY.” Kuroo screamed like his life depended on it. And in a twisted way, it did. 

Oikawa thought that Akaashi might actually do it, but to his surprise, Akaashi stood up. 

“If we continue this one of my friends will die. I say we all leave peacefully to fight another day.” Akaashi said, while offering a hand to Oikawa to help him up. 

Oikawa didn’t take his hand and instead punched Akaashi square in the nose, but he didn’t raise his gun at him. 

“He’s right.” Oikawa said to his own men.

“I will order my men to back off if you all do the same.” Oikawa said to Akaashi, who was holding his nose that was already dripping with blood. 

Kuroo was screaming furiously into the ground under Kyoutani’s firm grip, and he finally slammed the hilt into Kuroo’s head, effectively knocking him out. 

Yaku got up, releasing Yahaba and putting away his guns. Oikawa nodded to Matsukawa to release his hold on Bokuto, which he didn’t exactly like, but leaving with Hanamaki was more important. 

Matsukawa and Yahaba rushed to Hanamaki, who was passed out, but at least the bleeding was slowing down. They gently picked him up with Oikawa and Kyoutani backing them up, still looking for any signs of a threat from Yaku, Bokuto, or Akaashi. 

Nothing came, although Bokuto was clearly quite angry, but Akaashi’s demanding glare told him not to do anything. Anyone would think that Akaashi was the boss, not the other way around. 

Yaku rushed to Kuroo’s side and tied a piece of his shirt to the taller man’s shoulder to stop the bleeding. For the first time Oikawa noticed the bandage around Yaku’s head that secured a patch of gauze where his ear was. Or, where his ear had been more accurately. 

Oikawa was the last to back into the alley and the last to step into the car. 

Hanamaki was laid carefully on the laps of Oikawa and Matsukawa in the backseat, with Kyoutani in the passenger’s and Yahaba driving. 

“We need to get him to a hospital..” Matsukawa choked as he moved a piece of Hanamaki’s strawberry blonde hair out from his closed eyes. 

“We can’t..” croaked Oikawa. “They’ll know we’re yakuza. We’ll be locked up before we even got to see him wake up.”

“And if we don’t bring him he might not ever wake up!” Matsukawa said, tears now dripping off his cheeks and on Hanamki’s forehead. 

“I don’t want to lose him either.. but this is the best way to keep us all safe. There are medical supplies at the club. We’ll have to do what we can.” Oikawa said quietly. Fuck. He was crying now too. 

Matsukawa stayed quiet and rest his forehead on Hanamki’s and laced his cold fingers into his own. 

The drive to the club was quiet and solemn, and when they arrived they checked Hanamaki’s pulse. It was still there, but it was weak, and his breathing was fast. 

They gently walked inside and entered a room that had a small bed in it. It really wasn’t meant for this; it was more of a private room that the dancers took the really high paying customers into. They laid him down and didn’t really know what to do next. 

“What the fuck happened..” said a voice from behind Oikawa. 

He turned around and it was Iwaizumi. Oikawa had actually forgotten he was still there waiting for them since he’d been so focused on Hanamaki. 

“It’s probably better if you leave now.” Oikawa said to him, raising a hand to stop him from getting through the door. 

“That man is injured.” Iwaizumi said like it wasn’t obvious. 

“We know. We’re taking care of it. Please leave.” Oikawa said, more sternly now. He didn’t want an outsider around for this. He would get in the way. Also, Oikawa only wanted close friends around in case Hanamaki... 

“I can help. I took two years of medical school. I might be able to do something.” Iwaizumi said. 

Matsukawa’s head popped up, his eyes red and puffy. “You can help him?” he whispered, almost like he was afraid of letting himself have hope. 

Iwaizumi shuffled his feet awkwardly. “I can’t make any promises.. but I’ll do everything I can.” 

That was enough for Oikawa to let him pass. Most of the people in this room didn’t even have a high school diploma, much less experience in medical school. 

Iwaizumi became more sure of himself now. “Alright. Bring me all the medical supplies you have.” Iwaizumi said, inspecting Hanamaki’s wound. 

It was a gaping hole that was carved into his side. It was red and angry, and blood still oozed out of it with any added pressure. 

Iwaizumi looked at it closely and Oikawa could see the possible solutions running through his mind. 

Kunimi and Yahaba returned with arms filled with medical supplies and anything they thought might help. 

“Bring me longe tweezers and a lot of gauze. Oikawa. Come here I’ll need your help.” Iwaizumi said. 

Oikawa was surprised at being addressed directly, but he came nonetheless. 

“Alright I’m going to get the bullet out. When I do it’s going to bleed a lot, and I want you to take the gauze and stop as much bleeding as you can right after I remove it alright?” Iwaizumi said, his eyes not straying off from Hanamaki. 

Oikawa nodded, and he couldn’t help but admire Iwaizumi for his orderly behavior and quick response. He didn’t even know who Hanamaki was, and yet he was quick to help no questions asked. 

Iwaizumi put on gloves and cleaned the wound up and bit. Then, he sterilized the tweezers and put the long ends into the hole that looked to be at least two inches deep. Carefully, and with laser focus, he grabbed hold of the bullet and removed it in a smoothly and slowly. Blood began to spew out, as Iwaizumi said it would, but Oikawa was there to soak it up. 

After it had stopped bleeding, Iwaizumi instructed Oikawa to take the gauze off and he cleaned the wound some more. He took a surgical needle and began to delicately sew the wound up, and it began to look less demanding and angry. 

“Does anyone know his blood type?” Iwaizumi asked the room when he finished. 

Matsukawa spoke up, “It’s A negative.” 

How did he even know that? Oikawa figured it was because they just somehow knew every detail about each other like it was engraved into their minds. 

“He’s going to need a blood transfusion.” Iwaizumi said. 

Oikawa snorted despite the situation. “Yeah! Let’s just head over to the nearest blood store and get some! Won’t be a problem!” 

Oikawa didn’t mean to be a dick, but being one was a sort of a coping mechanism of his. 

“What if we just find someone who has the same type?” Matsukawa asked hopefully. 

“We won’t have enough time to look for anyone else.” Iwaizumi said. 

Matsukawa gripped Hanamaki’s hand harder, and made a face that Oikawa knew was his “trying not to cry face”. 

“Luckily though,” Iwaizumi began. “I have O negative blood. I can make the transfusion myself, although it will be very crude.”

Matsukawa started crying again, but this time it was out of relief and gratitude. 

Iwaizumi began to set up bags and tubes that Oikawa didn’t know they had and didn’t know how they worked. 

Iwaizumi then stuck a needle in his arm and through it his blood went up a tube and collected in a bag. When the back was full, Iwaizumi removed the needle and placed a bit of taped down gauze where it had been. 

Oikawa could do nothing but watch in awe as Iwaizumi controlled a world Oikawa did not understand. 

Iwaizumi then attached the bag with his blood to a tube and carefully inserted the needle it was connected to into Hanamaki’s arm. He watched in satisfaction as his own blood began flowing and giving life to a man he did not know. 

The room was quiet, and Oikawa had more respect for this man than anyone he had met in the yakuza before. Just who was he? 

“Alright.” Iwaizumi said kind of awkwardly. “I’ve done all I can. The rest is up to him.”

Matsukawa grabbed Iwaizumi into a hug and sobbed into his shoulder, giving him thank you’s and blessings. 

“Didn’t I tell you not to cry so much?” a weak voice said behind them. 

They turned around and saw Hanamaki looking back at them. His eyes were open and clouded with pain, but open nonetheless. 

Then Matsukawa fell on his knees and grabbed Hanamaki’s hand. “I’m so happy you’re okay, Takahiro. So, so, happy.” he choked out. 

“If you’re so happy then stop crying it’s fucking embarrassing.” Hanamaki said quietly, but he was smiling. 

Oikawa felt his own tears falling, but he was smiling with them. 

“So are you going to tell me what exactly it was that you were doing behind a closed secondhand store?” Oikawa asked Matsukawa. 

“We were shopping.” Matsukawa said, still stroking Hanamaki’s hand softly. 

“Hm. I see.” Oikawa said. 

“Is the pain too bad?” Iwaizumi asked, changing the subject. 

“It’s nothing I can’t take.” Hanamaki said like he was trying to be tough, but it looked like just talking was putting him in extreme pain. 

“Do you have any painkillers?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“We just got some coke. Will that help?” Hanamaki asked innocently. 

“No.. I don’t think so.” Iwaizumi said. 

“So that’s what you were shopping for?” Oikawa asked them. 

Matsukawa put his head down in shame. “It seemed like a good idea at the time. How could we have known that Kuroo would show up?”

“You could’ve just asked! We have perfectly good coke here!” Oikawa shot back at him. 

“Yeah but we were bored and we were offered and it was cheap..” Hanamaki said quietly. 

“The deal was offered to you? Of course it would be a setup! Who in the fuck would offer to sell coke to two of the biggest dealer’s around?!” Oikawa was almost yelling now, but he was interrupted by a painful gasp from Hanamaki when he tried to move. 

“We have promethazine. Will that help?” Oikawa said to Iwaizumi, after he took a deep breath and calmed down. He would deal with their stupidity later. Preferably while Hanamaki wasn’t still uncomfortably close to death. 

“That’s fine. That will put him asleep too.” Iwaizumi said, unfazed by the argument. 

When Oikawa returned, Iwaizumi injected the drug into Hanamaki and watched as his eyes drooped closed and he fell asleep. 

After that the room was still quiet. Kyoutani was watching the entire ordeal with curiosity while Yahaba stood by his side with concern. Kunimi watched from the doorway to be nosy, Oikawa was standing besides the bed, Matsukawa was still knelt on the floor, and Iwaizumi was shuffling nervously under all the eyes that were watching. 

“I think it’s time that you introduce yourself to everyone now, Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa said, trying to be cheerful while also breaking the awkwardness. 

“Oh. Hi. My name is uh Iwaizumi Hajime. Nice to meet you all.” Iwaizumi said, this time not commenting on Oikawa‘s nickname. 

“What syndicate are you from?” Kunimi asked. Again, to be nosy. 

“Ah, I’m not yakuza, actually. I’m a police officer.” Iwaizumi said. 

Well that wasn’t the right thing to say. The room’s atmosphere quickly turned from subtle awkwardness to unbelievable tense after his proclamation. Oikawa hadn’t known he was a cop either. It made more sense why he was hunting for Kenma’s killer, now. But still. A cop? 

Iwaizumi sensed the shift and began stumbling over himself with words. “I’m not gonna turn you guys in or anything, though don’t worry. I was just here earlier to speak with Oikawa and I kinda just got caught up in this but uh I promise I’m not gonna arrest any of you or anything. I really didn’t come here for that reason. I-“

“How can we trust you if you’re a cop? How could you even walk in here with any reason other than to lock us up?” Kyoutani said with his arm crossed from his corner of the room. 

Iwaizumi was at a loss for words. He looked extremely uncomfortable and it looked like he was trying to get control of his breathing. Oikawa recognized it as an anxiety attack, as he had many himself when he was younger. 

“Now Kyou-Chan is that really any way to treat the man who just single handedly saved Makki’s life?” Oikawa spoke up, trying to relieve some stress off of Iwaizumi. 

Matsukawa stood up and walked to Iwaizumi’s side and placed his hand on his shoulder. 

“Oikawa’s right. I don’t give a fuck what he is. He’s the only reason Takahiro is breathing right now.” he said. 

“My name is Matsukawa Issei. It’s nice to meet you, Iwaizumi. And the man you just saved lying in the bed right there is Hanamaki Takahiro.” he said while outstretching his hand and smiling at him. 

Iwaizumi was frowning slightly, which seemed to be his default expression, but he looked more relaxed as he took Matsukawa’s hand. “Nice to meet you, too.” he said rather shyly. 

Kyoutani snorted and walked out, and Yahaba followed him worriedly. Kunimi left with them, seemingly bored at the new development. 

Iwaizumi stood there and nervously eyed the two remaining people in the room. 

“Don’t worry about them, they’re just a little surprised is all. They haven’t ever exactly had good interactions with cops. They’ll come around.” Matsukawa told him encouragingly before taking his seat next to Hanamaki again. 

“So what will you do now Iwa-Chan?” Oikawa asked. 

“I suppose I’ll leave..” he answered. 

“You can’t leave!” Oikawa said. “What if something happens to Makki? You should spend the night.” 

“I don’t know. I don’t think everyone wants me here.” Iwaizumi replied uncertainly. 

“Fuck what they want. I’m the boss and if I say you can stay then you can stay.” Oikawa said simply. 

“Well alright. But I think I’ll need a drink or two first.” he said with the smallest bit of a smile. 

Even though it was small, it was the greatest reaction he had seen out of Iwaizumi. Well, not counting the way he had turned five shades redder when he put his hand on his thigh. 

“Trying to get me drunk on the first date, hm? I’m letting you know right now that it won’t be that easy.” Oikawa teased. 

Iwaizumi let out a little laugh as they walked together out the door and to the bar. 

Oikawa thought it was the best thing he had ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i don’t know a lot about how things work medically, so if some of what i said was inaccurate im sorry! but that you all for reading and who like the story so far it means a lot 🥺🥺


	6. Who has Lemonade with Ice Cream??

Iwaizumi woke up on the floor. For a moment, he was wondering if he drank too much and passed out at his apartment again, but the breath of another person on his cheek reminded him where he was. 

That’s right. He’s in the middle of the base for a dangerous gang. And he saved someone from a bullet wound last night. And the person currently using his chest as a pillow was actually a yakuza boss that has probably killed people. But Iwaizumi noticed something that was even more dreadful. He was probably going to be late for work. 

He quickly sat up, which woke Oikawa. Iwaizumi actually wouldn’t have minded cuddling him for a little while longer, but he wouldn’t admit this to himself. 

“Good morning Iwa-Chan! Did you sleep well on the floor of the sex room?” Oikawa said while rubbing his eye. 

Iwaizumi jumped up and looked at himself as if he could see the germs on him and rub them off. “W-what? I need to take a shower and change clothes and I’ll be late for work and I don’t have time-“

“Relax we clean the floors regularly. I was just messing with you.” Oikawa said through giggles. 

“Asshole.” Iwaizumi muttered. 

“Rude, Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa said in a high pitched voice. 

“And stop calling me that! What if I gave you a stupid nickname. Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said. 

“I don’t care what you call me. I’m always going to call you Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa said with a triumphant voice. 

“Listen here Trashykawa-“ Iwaizumi began. 

“If you two are done flirting.” Hanamaki interrupted from his spot on the bed. “I’d like some water please.” 

Iwaizumi felt his cheeks warm while Oikawa just ignored him and poked Matsukawa from his spot on the floor. 

“Wake up Mattsun. Sleeping Beauty wants some water.” Oikawa said. 

Matsukawa woke up and his eyes lightened immediately when he saw Hanamaki. 

“Takahiro, you’re awake!” Matsukawa said as he came forward for a hug. 

“No stop you stink. Bring me some water and take a shower. Then you will be allowed to touch me.” Hanamaki said, but his eyes showed affection. 

“Okay.. I’ll get some water then.” Matsukawa said then walked out. 

Iwaizumi started by checking Hanamaki’s breathing and pulse as well as cleaning his wound up. He instructed Hanamaki to rest for a while and to keep the area cleaned. By then, Matsukawa had returned with a glass of water and a bendy straw for Hanamaki. 

“Alright I need to go get a shower and change before I go into work. I suppose I’ll see you all later..” Iwaizumi said uncertainly. 

“Nonsense. You can just take a shower here. It’s the least I can offer for saving Hanamaki’s life.” Oikawa said. 

“Are you sure?” Iwaizumi asked 

“I’ m sure about everything I do. Come on, I’ll show you where it is.” Oikawa said as he stood up and stretched.

Oikawa led Iwaizumi to a door that said “employees only” which opened up to a staircase. The stairs descended into a large room that looked like it stretched into the size of a mansion. The main room connected to several other rooms, such as a game room, a personal gym, and one room that looked like an armory from the quick peak inside Iwaizumi got as he passed by. 

“Alright here’s the guest bathroom you can use the towels right there and I’ll be just outside when you’re done and you can wear whatever clothes you choose.” Oikawa said as he showed Iwaizumi inside. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but wonder why Oikawa was being so generous to him. Sure, he had saved the lives of one of his friends, but he was still a dangerous member of the yakuza, right? 

“T-thank you.” Iwaizumi said as he closed the bathroom door. 

The shower area was huge. You could comfortably fit five people in it. Oikawa had a lot of different and expensive shampoos and hair products stacked on the shelves, so Iwaizumi used one that was the easiest to pronounce. 

When he was done, he tied a towel around his waist and grabbed his old clothes. 

He stepped outside and Oikawa was watching some type of anime on a giant tv in the main room about.. figure skating? Iwaizumi walked out just in time for Oikawa to yelp excitedly when the main character landed a triple toe loop or some shit. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think how cute it was. 

Oikawa heard the bathroom door close and looked around to see him. Iwaizumi couldn’t tell if Oikawa’s eyes were lingering on him or if it was just his imagination. 

“Okay, let’s find you some clothes!” Oikawa said a little too quickly. 

He paused the anime and led Iwaizumi to another room. Inside were racks and racks of clothing, most of them suits. 

“I don’t really need anything fancy. I have a uniform at work, so anything is fine.” Iwaizumi said. 

Oikawa smirked. “So you’re saying I can dress you in any way I like? Let me see what I can come up with.”

Oikawa pulled out a Star Wars shirt and Cookie Monster pajama pants from a drawer Iwaizumi didn’t even see. 

“No. No way I’m wearing that. Do you want me to look completely ridiculous?” Iwaizumi said. 

“I think you’d look good in anything!” Oikawa said enthusiastically. 

“That doesn’t mean I’ll go around dressed like that! Find something else.” Iwaizumi said with his arms crossed. 

“Fine, geez.” Oikawa muttered in an annoyed tone, but he was smiling.

“Okay what about this?” He said pulling out a different Star Wars shirt and some sweatpants. 

Iwaizumi sighed. “I guess it will have to do. Why do you even have so many Star Wars shirts?” 

“In case I need to wear something for a stakeout! Or something like that.” Oikawa said, embarrassed. 

“Hm. Right. I think you’re just secretly a huge nerd.” Iwaizumi said. 

“Me? A nerd? No way. I steal and sell drugs for a living. I’m cold-blooded yakuza. I’m badass as hell.” Oikawa said while he puffed out his chest. 

“Okay. And while you’re being a badass you also watch anime about figure skating, apparently.” Iwaizumi said. 

“Do NOT shame me for watching Yuri on Ice. And it isn’t JUST about figure skating. It’s also about finding true love as well as learning to love yourself.” Oikawa said like he was talking about his child who just won an award. 

“You really aren’t helping your case of convincing me you’re a badass.” Iwaizumi said with a chuckle. 

“Okay. Whatever. You just don’t WANT to be convinced. But it’s true.” Oikawa said while crossing his arms. 

“Okay if you say so.” Iwaizumi was about to get dressed but Oikawa still stood there expectingly. 

“Uhm could you wait outside?” Iwaizumi said awkwardly. He wasn’t exactly against having Oikawa watch him undress- wait no. He quickly abandoned that train of thought. He couldn’t forget how dangerous Oikawa could be. He can’t get too comfortable around him. No matter how cute and charming he was..

“Huh? Oh yeah sure, sorry.” Oikawa said like he hadn’t even noticed he was still there. 

While Oikawa was walking out Iwaizumi called out to him “Why don’t you fix your hair while you wait? It looks awful.” 

Oikawa stuck his middle finger out and said nothing, but he walked out with a grin. 

Iwaizumi finished putting on the dreadful outfit and grabbed his things then checked his phone. He had several texts from Yachi, all of which said something along the lines of “where are you?” “did you spend the night with your date??” “did you at least used protection??”. He quickly sent a reply telling her not to worry, and that he did spend the night with his “date”. 

Oikawa was back at watching “Yuri on Ice” as he called it, but it did look like he fixed his hair as Iwaizumi had asked. He was also wearing a different suit.

“Okay. I have to go into work now. But after could I come here? And we can look for clues for the Kenma case?” Iwaizumi asked. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous asking when Oikawa already agreed to help. Maybe he was just scared of this turning into a one night thing, even though nothing sexual happened and he spent the night sleeping on the floor with a man he had saved from certain death. 

“Alright then. What are you doing for lunch?” Oikawa asked him suddenly. 

“Nothing.. I usually just order fast food or pack a lunch.” Iwaizumi said. 

“That’s not what I meant, Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa huffed. “I meant do you have any plans for lunch?” 

“Oh. No, I don’t. Why do you ask?” Iwaizumi asked him, still confused. 

“Because there’s an ice cream parlor across the street from the police station that I’ve been wanting to try.” Oikawa said. 

It took a moment for Iwaizumi to process what it was Oikawa wanted. “Wait. Are you asking me on a date?” 

Oikawa laughed. “You’re just as dense as you look, huh? But yes I am. What do you say?” 

“Oh yeah. Totally. It’s a date. That’s fine.” Iwaizumi sputtered. 

“Alright! You really should be heading to work now. I’ll see you at lunch!” Oikawa waving Iwaizumi off and blowing him a kiss. 

As Iwaizumi made his way up the stairs he realized the absurdity of all of this. Who has ice cream for lunch? And more importantly, why would a yakuza boss want to take a cop on a date? None of it made sense and Iwaizumi just decided let it go. He couldn’t say he wasn’t excited for it, though. 

As he got onto the ground level of the club, Matsukawa saw him. 

“Oh hey, Iwaizumi. What’s wrong, you look pale.” He asked. 

“I think just got asked on a date.” he replied, still not believing it himself. 

Matsukawa just looked in shock as Iwaizumi numbly walked out the door of the club. 

....

It was almost lunch, and Iwaizumi was still freaking out. It’s been a long time since he’s been on a date and he didn’t even know how he was supposed to act. Not to mention, Oikawa was still a gang boss, and he could probably kill Iwaizumi any time he wanted to. 

He was fidgeting in his desk so much that he didn’t notice two people being brought into the station. 

“Iwaizumi. Get these two’s statements” said their arresting officer. 

Iwaizumi nodded. It would be good to have a little work to distract him until lunch came. 

The two men were still handcuffed and put into the chairs in front of him. They were both wearing suits, and one of them was tall with black hair and deep blue eyes. The other one was short and had bright orange hair. They seemed to be complete opposites of each other. 

“Alright. What are your names?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Hinata Shoyo”, “Kageyama Tobio” the two men said. One sounded nervous, and the other one just sounded annoyed. 

“What were you arrested for?” Iwaizumi asked them. 

Kageyama only glared defiantly, and Hinata was the one that spoke up. “Shoplifting.” he said in a small voice. 

“Alright. What were you trying to take.” Iwaizumi said. 

Hinata sucked in his lips in embarrassment. “Uhm. Gummy worms. The sour kind.” he said. Kageyama still was just staring angrily. 

“Alright. Okay.” Iwaizumi said while he tried to stifle a laugh. 

“Iwaizumi. It’s lunchtime.” Takeda said to him while he passed by. 

Iwaizumi squinted out the windows to look at the ice cream shop across the street. There was a car parked there that looked like it cost more than 5 years of Iwaizumi’s pay, which meant it was probably Oikawa’s. Which meant Oikawa was already there waiting for him. Which meant that Iwaizumi was already late.

“Ah. I’m sorry, but I have somewhere to be. Do you mind waiting here until I’m back? If you want I can get you something. Maybe some sour gummy worms?” Iwaizumi said to Hinata a Kageyama. 

Hinata visibly perked up at the promise of gummy worms, but Kageyama still had the same scowl he was wearing the entire time he was there. 

“Alright. That sounds like terms we can agree upon.” Hinata said as if he had any say in the matter. 

Iwaizumi nodded and grabbed his jacket then waved them goodbye. 

Iwaizumi feels his nerves get to him as he crosses the street to the ice cream parlor. Everything about the situation was not normal. He was going on a date with someone he met yesterday, that person so happened to be a yakuza boss, and the date was at an ice cream parlor. And Iwaizumi was stupid enough to agree to it. He should know by now to pay attention to the red flags before you agree to go on a date with someone. But it was just something about Oikawa.. Iwaizumi honestly agreed to the date without even thinking about. 

Iwaizumi reached for the door to the ice cream parlor, and he could see his hand shaking. He tried to think of what Yachi tells him when he gets anxious. Take three deep breaths and ground yourself. After doing so, he walks through the door. 

Oikawa was already sitting at a booth and sipping a lemonade. Iwaizumi sits across from him without saying hello, and he realized that maybe he should have said something before he sat down. Was Oikawa going to think he was weird because he sat down unannounced? Was he supposed to start a conversation? What would he even say? It’s not like Iwaizumi has anything interesting to say anywa-

“Iwa-Chan. You’re zoning out.” Oikawa interrupted his thoughts. 

“Huh? Oh did you say something?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“I asked what was wrong. You look out of it. Are you okay?” Oikawa asked sincerely, looking him up and down with big brown eyes. 

“Oh. I’m fine. I’m just uh, nervous is all.” Iwaizumi admitted. He was surprised that Oikawa noticed there was something wrong in the first place. Iwaizumi actually wasn’t very good at hiding his emotions, but still, it was surprising to see that he even cared. 

“Nervous because you’re on a date, or nervous because I’m a dangerous criminal?” Oikawa asked with a smirk. 

“Both, a little. Although more so about the date thing. I haven’t really been on a date since my college years so..” 

“And you agreed to go on a date with me? I feel so special. Well it makes sense, since I’m so amazing and beautiful, so it really isn’t much of a surprise.” Oikawa said as he flipped his bangs dramatically. 

Iwaizumi stood up and flicked Oikawa’s forehead. “You shouldn’t tell yourself lies, Shittykawa. Anyways let’s go order already.”

“Rude!” Oikawa said in a high pitched voice as he rubbed his forehead. He acted offended, but Iwaizumi could tell by the look in his eyes that he was amused. When had Iwaizumi started staring at his eyes? He didn’t know, but he couldn’t stop. 

“You’re staring, Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa said with a smirk. 

Iwaizumi quickly tore his gaze away and looked at the ground. 

“Whatever. You’re imagining things.” Iwaizumi mumbled as he walked to the counter with his head down in attempt to hide the color in his cheeks. 

Oikawa chuckled and happily followed. 

Iwaizumi offered to pay, but Oikawa insisted that he pay instead, which Iwaizumi was secretly grateful for since he didn’t really have money to be spending on ice cream. 

They ate their frozen desserts together, each one making fun of the other’s flavor choices. Oikawa insisted that his concoction of cookie dough ice cream, nuts, gummy bears, syrups, and a whole lot more toppings that Iwaizumi couldn’t even name, was superior. To prove it, he made Iwaizumi have a bite. He refused of course, but Oikawa was very insistent, going so far as to shoving his spoon into Iwaizumi’s mouth. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t handle all the sweetness at one time, so he quickly reached for the closest liquid that was available. Oikawa’s lemonade. He took a sip and then spit it out and began to cough, while Oikawa was just watching and laughing his ass off. 

When Iwaizumi got over the coughing, he looked at Oikawa with deadly eyes. “Who the fuck. Drinks lemonade with ice cream.” he growled. 

Oikawa was still trying to get his giggles under control. “A genius, that’s who. The sour balances out the sweet. It’s perfect.” 

“You’re crazy. I’m going to stick with my mint chocolate, thank you.” Iwaizumi mumbled while he cleaned the table of the spit out lemonade. He shot an apologetic look at the person working at the counter who was watching the two with a very worried expression. 

“Booooo. Mint chocolate is boring. I’m having ice cream, not toothpaste.” Oikawa said with another bite of his disaster of a dessert. 

“Maybe you need some toothpaste to clean out all the shit that comes out your mouth.” Iwaizumi mumbled around his spoon. 

“You’re so mean! I shouldn’t have to put up with this!” Oikawa said. 

“You don’t have to. You can leave any time you want.” Iwaizumi said. He noticed a slight but genuine look of hurt in Oikawa’s face before adding, “Not that I want you too..” 

Oikawa let out a smooth smile upon hearing that. Iwaizumi thought that this smile might be his favorite one that he’s seen so far. 

“I’m glad you came, Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa said quietly while poking at his ice cream. 

“Me too.” Iwaizumi said honestly.

He checked his watch and realized that his break was almost up. 

“Shit, I’ve got to go now. I’ll come by Aobajousai after work and we can start looking for clues on the Kenma case?” Iwaizumi said. 

Oikawa nodded and finished the last bite of his ice cream. “That sounds good! I’ll walk you back to work.” 

“You don’t have to. It’s literally right across the street.”

“It’s more time to spend with Iwa-Chan. So I will.” 

“Whatever you want, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said while acting annoyed. Secretly, however, he was glad to have a few more moments with Oikawa. 

They stood side by side until they waited for a gap in traffic, and then quickly made their way across the street to the station. Iwaizumi didn’t notice that they were holding hands until they made it to the other side. Once Iwaizumi noticed, he looked questioningly into Oikawa’s eyes and he looked right back at him. 

Oikawa began to move towards him and Iwaizumi couldn’t stop himself from doing the same. Their lips met in the middle, and then suddenly Iwaizumi was experiencing the sweetest kiss he’d ever experienced. 

They pulled apart after a second and Iwaizumi already missed the taste. 

Oikawa made a face. “Ew. Mint chocolate.” he said before sticking his tongue out. 

Iwaizumi laughed and then grabbed his waste to pull him into another kiss, this time even deeper and longer than the last one. 

They pulled apart and Iwaizumi knew his blush had to have been visible from a kilometer away. He looked down in embarrassment and said “Alright. I better go now..” 

“Right. See you later Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa said while twirling his fingers in a wave goodbye and making his way across the street to his car. 

What had Iwaizumi got himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter be like Iwaoi fluff with a side of Kagehina as a treat heheh. Thank you all who like the story so far tho! Love y’all <3


	7. Gummy Worms

Iwaizumi turned around to walk into the doors of the station after his date with Oikawa and its wonderful conclusion. Unfortunately, the front walls are made of glass, and all of his coworkers were staring directly at him. No doubt they saw his almost make-out session with Oikawa. He felt his face get hotter, which he didn’t even know was possible at this point. 

He walked in to be greeted by cat calls, whistling, and pats on the back. He had never been more embarrassed in his entire life. 

He sat down at his desk and out his head in his hands. 

“Wow.” A voice said. 

Iwaizumi looked up and Hinata and Kageyama were still sitting and waiting patiently in the chairs in front of his desk. 

“Oh, sorry I forgot to get you your gummy worms..” Iwaizumi apologized. He really was so caught up with being with Oikawa that he completely forgot about his promise. He really was sorry about it. 

“Dude. You have much bigger problems on your hands at the moment.” Hinata said. 

“What do you mean?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“The man you just kissed. Is the boss of Seijoh.” Hinata said dramatically. 

“Oh. Yeah, I already know that.” Iwaizumi said while going back to his paperwork. “Now do you have any emergency contacts you want me to write down?” he continued. 

“I don’t think you quite understand.” Kageyama growled with his arms crossed. “He’s a cold-blooded killer. We’ve heard rumors that he murdered someone and escaped while they were in jail.” 

“Oh I know about that already. I’m pretty certain he didn’t do it, however. We’re actually hunting for the killer currently, would you two happen to know anything about it?” Iwaizumi asked, thinking he wouldn’t get any useful response out of them. 

“No. But Suga might! He knows everything! He’s gonna come bail us out, so you can ask him then.” Hinata said excitedly, practically jumping out of his chair. 

“Hinata you dumbass! You can’t just give details away like that to random people. Especially not a cop.” Kageyama said with another disdainful look at Iwaizumi. 

“He’s literally Oikawa’s boyfriend. I don’t think he’ll snitch on us just because we mentioned Suga-San’s name.” Hinata argued at Kageyama. 

“B-boyfriend-“ Iwaizumi stuttered, but he was ignored. 

“That’s not the damn point!” Kageyama continued. 

“Okay, the sooner I can get you two’s information in the computers, the sooner this “Suga” can come get you. So let’s hurry this up.” Iwaizumi said before the argument could escalate any further. 

Kageyama crosses his arms with a huff and Hinata pointedly looked in the opposite direction as him. 

When all of their required information was filled out, Iwaizumi put them in holding cells. The cell that Kenma was killed in was no longer used, and Iwaizumi took a moment to observe it. The concrete floor was still stained with Kenma’s blood, and Iwaizumi swore that for a split second he saw Kenma peacefully playing his DS on the bed. It was definitely Iwaizumi’s imagination. The image of his dead body was still fresh in his mind. It was only a little over a week ago that he was killed. 

He walked back to his desk and passed by Hinata and Kageyama shooting insults at each other through the bars. Iwaizumi couldn’t decide if they acted like absolute children or an old married couple. Probably a little both. 

Some time later, a man who wore a suit and had gorgeous silver hair showed up to the station. His beauty rivaled Oikawa’s, and he gave off the same vibe: dangerous when I want to be. 

After the man (Suga, Iwaizumi assumed) talked to the receptionist, he walked up to Iwaizumi’s desk. 

“Hello, officer. My name is Sugawara Koushi, and I’m here to pick up Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo. I already paid bail with the receptionist.” Suga said as he smiled warmly and outstretched his hand. 

“Hi, I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. They’re right over here.” Iwaizumi said as he shook his hand and showed Suga to their cells. 

Hinata and Kageyama lightened up at the sight of Sugawara. Iwaizumi unlocked their cells and Hinata instantly wrapped himself around Sugawara while Kageyama at least had the decency to look ashamed. 

“Thank you for coming to get us Suga-San! You wouldn’t believe the conditions in here. It was torture!” Hinata cried as Suga hugged him back and sighed. 

“It couldn’t have been that bad..” Suga said while he rubbed Hinata’s hair affectionately. 

“We were in there for hours!!” Hinata cried. 

“More like around 30 minutes.” Iwaizumi offered. 

“Suga-San, this is Oikawa’s boyfriend!” Hinata said after Iwaizumi spoke, unwrapping himself from Suga. Kageyama smacked him on the side of the head. 

Suga looked at Iwaizumi with big eyes. “You mean Oikawa Tooru.. like the Seijoh boss?” He asked him. 

Iwaizumi rubbed his neck in embarrassment. “Well, we aren’t, like, dating. We’re just working together on something.” 

“Then why did you go on a date and kiss!” Hinata practically yelled. 

Kageyama smacked him again. “Shoyou you need to learn when to shut up!” he growled at him. 

Suga still looked confused but his initial surprise was ebbing away. Iwaizumi saw this as his chance to ask about the Kenma case. 

“I actually wanted to ask you some questions. Do you know Kenma Kozume?” Iwaizumi asked Suga. 

“Ah. I knew him if that’s what you mean. He was Kuroo’s right hand and I heard that he was killed, here, actually.” Suga said. 

“Do you know of anyone in particular that might want him dead?” Iwaizumi asked. 

Suga put his chin in his hand in thought. “No one that I know of.. Kenma was really mellow. He didn’t really get along with everyone, but he never DIDN’T get along with everyone. I can’t think of a single person who could want him dead.” he said. 

Iwaizumi must have visibly been disappointed, because Suga spoke up again. “Actually, Yaku might know something...” 

“Yaku.. who is that, now?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Yaku Morisuke is Nekoma’s third in command. Well, I suppose second now since Kenma was..” Suga cleared his throat, “he was often tasked with looking after Kenma on missions, since Kuroo was particularly protective of Kenma. They were close friends, and Yaku is almost as intelligent as Kuroo. If anyone knew something it’d be him.” Suga continued. 

Iwaizumi made a mental note to check him out later. It hit him at that moment that Yaku was likely the second person who was selling the illegal equipment that they were tipped off about before Kenma was arrested. It would be very valuable to interrogate someone who was with Kenma during that time. 

Hinata began spouting something off about how Iwaizumi forgot to get him gummy worms to Suga. Iwaizumi felt bad, so he gave Hinata some old chocolate that was given to him on Valentine’s Day from a female coworker. Hinata seemed satisfied with that, and Kageyama didn’t seemed as annoyed as usual, so that was a win. 

Iwaizumi thanked Suga for the information, and in turn he congratulated Iwaizumi on his “relationship” with Oikawa. Iwaizumi embarrassedly thanked him, even though he himself didn’t even know what the state of his and Oikawa’s relationship was. He wondered if this informs was going to spread to the other syndicates and potentially discredit Oikawa. Sugawara must have noticed Iwaizumi’s internal struggle, because he winked and said “I won’t tell anyone.” before he waved and turned around to leave. Iwaizumi didn’t know why, but he trusted Suga to keep the secret. 

“Bye, Oikawa’s boyfriend!” Hinata said with a mouthful of chocolate. Maybe Hinata would have trouble keeping the secret though..

Suga, however smacked him on the side of the head, to which Kageyama actually chuckled a little at. Suga looked straight at Hinata and said “Please try to keep their relationship a secret. Don’t tell anyone.” he said in a stern voice. 

“Not even Daichi-San?” Hinata asked. 

“If you don’t tell him about this, then I won’t tell him that you two got arrested for literally the dumbest reason ever.” Suga said. 

“Okay, I won’t tell anyone, you don’t have to worry. And retrieving gummy worms is not stupid.” Hinata said. 

Their voices started to fade as they began to walk away. Kageyama gave a slight nod of acknowledgement as a farewell and quickly followed them. 

Iwaizumi could still hear the remnants of their argument. He chuckled and sat back down in his desk. 

“Iwaizumi.” A deep voice boomed from across the room. 

Iwaizumi looked up to see Captain Ukai glowering at him. “Yes, Captain?” 

He made is way towards Iwaizumi and said “So. What did you discuss with Sugawara-san?” He said. 

“We just made some small talk..” Iwaizumi replied. 

“Don’t lie to me. It’s not in your skillset. I know you were asking about Kenma Kozume.” Ukai said. 

“Yeah? So what if I was?” Iwaizumi asked, now getting angry.

“Do not raise your voice at me, officer. I told you to stop working on that case. Along with that PDA we all saw earlier and your breaking the rules by giving Kenma that DS, I’m going to have to suspend you for two weeks. You’ve been acting up lately, and it will not be tolerated. You may leave now.” Ukai said. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could Ukai completely abandon Kenma? To go so far as punishing him for speaking his name? It wasn’t right. And just because he kissed Oikawa outside, not even in in the presence of everyone else, he was being punished? Everything about it was unfair. Iwaizumi wouldn’t stand for it. He had enough. 

“Actually,” Iwaizumi started dangerously. “Don’t expect me back in two weeks. I’m quitting.” 

And with that statement, Iwaizumi packed up his desk. All he really had was a paperweight given to him by Yachi and a coffee mug, as well as his bag he brings with him to work everyday. He wasn’t big on keeping a lot of items at work. After he had everything packed up, he simply walked out of the police station without another word to Ukai or anyone else there. 

It was dramatic, and he most definitely had some more work to do to be officially “not working there anymore”, but he was too angry to speak with any of the other people at the station, and he knew they would just call him for whatever he needed. Iwaizumi got in his crappy car and drove to his crappy apartment. 

When he got there, Yachi was watering the plant she had hanging by her door. Iwaizumi had gotten it for her on a holiday they had together that they liked to call “Move in Day”, because it celebrated the day they became neighbors, when they moved into their new homes on the same day at the same time by sheer coincidence. 

Yachi could tell there was something wrong with Iwaizumi right away. She brought him inside and made him tea while demanding he tell her everything. So he did. He told her about how almost two weeks ago he saw a man dead in his jail cell, how he wasn’t allowed to search for his killer, how he enlisted Oikawa’s help, how he saved a yakuza member’s life, how he went on a date with a yakuza boss, and how he had quit that very day. Yachi was surprised, to say the least. 

“So.. that date you went on. You were meeting with a yakuza boss?” Yachi asked eventually. 

“Yep.” Iwaizumi said. 

“And then you went on an actual date with this Yakuza boss?”

“Yep.”

“And then you kissed him?”

“Yep.”

“And then you quit your job.”

“Yep.”

Yachi shook her head. “Hajime.. what are you going to do?” she asked. 

“I don’t know.” Iwaizumi answered. 

“How will you pay the bills without a job?” Yachi asked. 

“I’ll.. I don’t know. I could do some work with Seijoh.” 

Now Yachi’s eyes really got big. “Can you trust them? Not to mention, it’s illegal. I thought you became a cop to stop things like that.”

“Lately,” Iwaizumi began, “cops haven’t been acting like they should be. Most don’t care about the people, unless they’re given a reason to care. They abandon people they think is below them. And I won’t be a part of that anymore.”

“You’re very brave, Hajime. But still, can you trust Oikawa?” Yachi asked. 

“I don’t know.” he said, this time with tears building up in the corners of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways ACAB ✨   
> I hope y’all liked this chapter! I’m sorry for making Ukai so bad but I mean someone has to play the role of the higher ranking officer that makes the main character through some struggles, right? Love y’all ❤️


	8. He’s Kind of Interrupting SOMETHING

“No. No way that is going to work.” Oikawa said with his arms crossed. 

Iwaizumi was back under the Aobajousai club after his talk with Yachi. He figured that for now he would just continue to work on the Kenma case with Oikawa. He hasn’t told him he quit the police force yet. 

“Why not?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Okay, let me point out every single flaw in your plan.” Oikawa said, putting his hand in a fist so he could count on his fingers. 

“One, talking to Kuroo is dangerous. Nekoma has the technology to trace your calls. He could find our base and then ambush us. Two, he wouldn’t let us talk to Yaku. Three, even if he did, Yaku would never want to comply. He hates me just as much as Kuroo does. Nothing about this will work.” Oikawa continued.

“Okay, what about we call him from my apartment? That way if he does track the call it will only lead him to where I live?” Iwaizumi said. 

“How is that any better?! It would be putting you in danger! Promise me you’ll never call him from your apartment?” said Oikawa. 

“Actually..” Iwaizumi began. 

“You already called him from there didn’t you?” 

“Who do you think told me where to find you?” Iwaizumi said. 

“Are you telling me Kuroo already knows where the Seijoh base is?!” Oikawa practically yelled. 

“I don’t think he knows this is your base, he just said you come here often. It’s not like anyone would let any of his guys in, anyways.” Iwaizumi pointed out. 

“Whatever. I still don’t want you to be in danger.” Oikawa said, crossing his arms again. 

“I won’t be in danger. You’ll be there to protect me.” Iwaizumi said, moving closer to Oikawa. 

“Damn right I would. I would kill anyone who so much as looked at my Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa said while tying his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. 

They kissed slowly and softly, but they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing his throat.

Kunimi stood awkwardly at the foot of the stairs. “Uh.. I was just going to let you know that Kyoutani and Yahaba are back from the Karasuno deal..” 

“Yes. Thank you Kuni-Chan. Now could you leave us?” Kunimi bowed awkwardly and made his way up the stairs. 

Iwaizumi knew he had to be really red. He became embarrassed very easily. 

“Aww Iwa-Chan looks so cute when he’s embarrassed!” Oikawa cooed. 

“Whatever Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi growled as he pushed him away. “Anyways what do you say about the plan?” 

Oikawa put his hands on his hips and sighed. “I suppose it’s the only lead we can follow right now. It’s worth a try.”

At that, they got in Oikawa’s car to go to Iwaizumi’s apartment. When they got inside, Oikawa opened the middle console and lit one of the cigars that was inside. He inhaled deeply and breathed out a cloud of smoke with a satisfied look on his face. 

“That’s not a regular cigar is it?” Iwaizumi asked. It smelled rancid and not at all like how tobacco should smell. 

“Nah. I keep blunts in here for when I go on a drive. You want a puff?” 

“Uh..” Iwaizumi had never smoked weed before. As a cop, he thought of it as a crime. But he wasn’t a cop anymore. Maybe one hit won’t be too harmful? It’s not like it would be enough to get him high or anything would it?

“Sure.” Iwaizumi said as he grabbed the blunt out of Oikawa’s hand. He’s smoked cigarettes before, so it should be the same concept. He breathed the smoke into his lungs and began coughing violently. His throat burned like fire. So far, he didn’t like this at all. 

Oikawa was just laughing at his apparent pain. “You’ve never done this before, have you Iwa-Chan?” he said. 

Iwaizumi just shook his head while he was still getting over a coughing fit. 

“Well I’m glad to have taken your weed virginity. Don’t worry, the coughing will go away.” He said with a giggle. 

After Iwaizumi stopped coughing, he cautiously took another hit of the blunt, and this time he was more prepared, so he didn’t cough. He handed it back to Oikawa who grabbed it and took a hit with no struggle at all, like it was a practiced routine. 

Iwaizumi started to feel the effects while Oikawa started the car and pulled out of the parking lot of the club. 

He felt very light and that he could do anything he put his mind to. He began giggling for no apparent reason, except for the fact that his current situation was ridiculously hilarious. 

Oikawa started giggling along with him. “Iwa-Chan’s giggles are so cute. I should’ve gotten you high sooner!” 

Iwaizumi only laughed more at the statement. “You know, Oikawa. I’ve only known you for a couple days, but it feels like I’ve known you forever.” 

Oikawa smiled softly as he stopped at a red light. “Me too.” he said quietly before turning his head towards Iwaizumi and letting out a full smile with all his teeth.

Iwaizumi lost himself for a moment while he looked at that smile. 

“Now tell me where your apartment is. I won’t be able to find it on my own.” Oikawa said while putting his attention back on the road. 

Iwaizumi instructed Oikawa how to get his apartment complex, and when they pulled up Iwaizumi remembered to feel self conscience. No doubt Oikawa was pretty rich; the car they were in at that moment was probably worth more than a lifetime’s worth of rent for his apartment. Oikawa would most likely be disgusted to walk into a place like Iwaizumi’s. 

Instead, Oikawa lightened up at the sight on the apartment complex. “Iwa-Chan you live here??” he asked excitedly. 

“Yeah? I know it’s kind of shitty but-“ Iwaizumi began. 

“I lived in this apartment complex for my first home!” Oikawa interpreted him. 

“Your first home?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Yeah.. I was at an orphanage with Matsukawa and Hanamaki. The conditions were horrible and our caretakers were worse. We ran away, and when we finally had enough money for an apartment, we all lived in one together.” Oikawa said, smiling slightly at the memory. 

“Wow.” was all Iwaizumi said. “you all must have worked very hard.” 

“Yeah, but that’s all in the past now. I want to see your apartment!” Oikawa said. 

They got out of the car and Iwaizumi led him up to the second floor where his apartment was. 

Oikawa squealed at the sight of Yachi’s door. “IWA-CHAN, THIS WAS OUR APARTMENT!” He began knocking on the door wildly. 

“What are you doing?!” Iwaizumi asked him. 

“I want to see who’s living there now.” Oikawa said simply. 

Yachi opened a crack in the door and peeped her head through. She looked frighteningly at Oikawa but her eyes softened slightly when she saw Iwaizumi. 

“Hajime?” she said as she opened the door fully. “What are you doing here.” or what she wanted to ask, Iwaizumi knew, was who was this handsome man wearing a suit and covered in tattoos who was smiling like a child at her door step. 

Then something clicked in Yachi’s mind. “You must be Oikawa-San!” she said. She acted nicely, but Iwaizumi could see the small hint of fear in her eyes. Right. She knew exactly who Oikawa was, including the fact that he was a yakuza boss. 

“You know Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa said. “And he talks about me!” he said while he shot a huge smirk at him. Iwaizumi got embarrassed for what felt like the 100th time that day. 

Yachi giggled at the sound of Iwaizumi’s ridiculous nickname. “Yes, I even helped dress him up when you two first met!” she said, seemingly relaxing at Oikawa’s unthreatening attitude. 

They just loved embarrassing Iwaizumi didn’t they?

Oikawa laughed loudly at that, almost doubling over on himself. “That’s why he looked so good! He doesn’t seem like the type who can dress well at all.” Oikawa said as he shot a side eye at Iwaizumi. It just so happened that Iwaizumi was wearing khaki shorts and a Godzilla T-shirt with socks and slides after he changed out of his police uniform. He never thought it was a bad outfit before. But now..

Iwaizumi just hid his face in his hands while Oikawa laughed at him some more and Yachi giggled. 

“Alright, asshole. You can stop now.” Iwaizumi said. 

“Would you guys like to come in?” Yachi politely asked. 

Iwaizumi was about to decline but Oikawa happily agreed before he could. This should go wonderful. 

When they went inside, Oikawa ran to a spot in the wall where there was a hole behind the TV. Oikawa squealed excitedly when he saw it and told the story of how he and Hanamaki made it by accident when they tried to play volleyball inside and Oikawa ran into the wall trying to receive the ball. He went on to mention how Matsukawa still doesn’t know about it to this day because of the extents that he and Hanamaki went to hide it from him. Iwaizumi found himself loosing up listening to Oikawa’s stories. He was actually enjoying the company, even though he was pretty certain it would be miserable just moments before. 

They heard a ding and Yachi quickly got up. “I forgot about the cookies in the oven!” she said as she worriedly ran to the oven. 

“Cookies?!” Oikawa asked. 

“Yachi makes the world’s greatest peanut butter cookies.” Iwaizumi explained. 

Oikawa fidgeted with excitement and then yelped when something brushed past his leg. 

Kaiyo meowed up at him, begging for attention. Oikawa immediately picked her up and snuggled her close to his chest. 

“This is such an adorable cat!” He said as he rubbed behind her ears. “What’s her name?” he asked. 

“It’s Kaiyo, for her eyes.” Iwaizumi explained. 

Oikawa continued to shower Kaiyo with the attention she asked for. He even began making adorable noises in an attempt to communicate with her. Iwaizumi doesn’t think he’s seen anything cuter. 

Yachi brought a plate of the cookies she made, and they all ate until they were full. Yachi always went overboard with the amount of sweets she made. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa said their goodbyes to Yachi and Oikawa regrettably let Kaiyo go. 

“Thanks for the cookies, Yacchan! You’re so sweet. Usually I would go for an adorable girl like you, but I’ve actually got my eye on someone, right now.” he said while sending Iwaizumi a sideways glance. 

Yachi giggled and seemed to understand. Once again, Oikawa was embarrassing him. 

Iwaizumi said his goodbyes to Yachi as well, and then him and Oikawa went into Iwaizumi’s apartment. 

“Well, time to get down to business.” Oikawa said, rubbing his hands together. “Let’s make that phone call! What will you say?” 

“I don’t know” Iwaizumi said as he took out his phone and pressed the call button on Kuroo’s contact. 

“Wait, you can’t just go into this without planning-“ Oikawa began before Iwaizumi put a finger for him to indicate that the phone was ringing and he needed to be quiet. 

Kuroo picked up the phone after two rings. “Did you find Oikawa?” he asked hurriedly. 

The phone was on speaker and Iwaizumi had to glare at Oikawa to ensure he didn’t say anything. 

“No, I didn’t. I did have some more questions, though.” Iwaizumi said calmly. 

Kuroo sighed. “Fine. What is it?” he said. 

“Could I speak with Yaku-San?” Iwaizumi said. 

“Morisuke? What would you want with him?” Kuroo said in an annoyed voice.

“Well..” Iwaizumi began. “he was with Kenma-San before he was arrested. It could give us some clues depending on who they talked to or who could’ve seen them?” 

“Of course he told me everything that took place before Kozume’s arrest. He personally questioned the man who tipped the cops off. He didn’t know anything about Kozume’s” Kuroo took a gulp. “death. And Yaku is particularly good at making people talk.”

“Could I just have his contact information? I swear I won’t bother you about this again, unless I find Oikawa, of course.” Iwaizumi asked. 

Kuroo sighed. “Fine. I don’t know why I’m doing this, but I’ve been doing plenty of questionable things lately. It doesn’t matter.” Kuroo went on to tell Iwaizumi Yaku’s number.

“I don’t know what you’re looking for.” Kuroo started. “Oikawa was most definitely the one who murdered Kozume.” 

Iwaizumi shot Oikawa a warning look again. “That’s probably the case. But I just want to explore every option.” Iwaizumi said. 

Kuroo sighed again. “Tell me if you figure anything out, though. Bye.” and then he hung up. 

“Well, that was surprisingly easy.” Oikawa said. 

Iwaizumi nodded in agreement. “Now it’s time to talk to Yaku.” 

“Why are we talking with him again?” Oikawa asked. 

“Sugawara-San said he might know something.” Iwaizumi reminded him. 

“Ah. That Sugawara is right most of the time. He also is quite the beauty. I fucking hate him.” Oikawa said. 

Iwaizumi laughed. “Of course an asshole like you would hate anyone who is better than him.”

“You take that back. I am way better than that sweet talking fucker.” Oikawa growled. 

“If you say so, Oh Greatness.” Iwaizumi said sarcastically. 

“I like that. That should be my new nickname.” Oikawa said. 

“Not a chance, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi replied. 

Oikawa pouted while Iwaizumi typed Yaku’s number into his phone. 

After a few rings, Yaku picked up the phone. “Hello?” he said. 

“Hello, Yaku-San. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime. I’m investigating the case of Kenma Kozume. I’d like to ask a few questions, if you don’t mind.” 

“How did you get my number?”

“Kuroo-San gave it to me.” 

“Oh. Okay. What do you want to know.” Yaku said, slightly less defensive after he heard that Iwaizumi spoke to Kuroo. 

“Well, firstly. Do you know anyone who could want Kenma-San dead?” Iwaizumi asked, expecting the same answer as everyone else when he asked. 

“No, but I do have my suspicions.” Yaku said, surprising Iwaizumi. 

“Oh? Who?” Iwaizumi said while casting a hopeful glance at Oikawa. 

There was a pause. “I probably shouldn’t say this here. Is there somewhere I can meet you that’s safe?” Yaku asked. 

“Sure. I’ll text you my address.” Iwaizumi said. 

Oikawa looked very angry when Iwaizumi said this, but he ignored him. 

“That sounds good. I’ll leave as soon as I see it. I’d like to get this information to you as soon as possible. I’ll see you soon, Iwaizumi-san.” Yaku said before hanging up. 

Iwaizumi sent him his address and he could feel Oikawa’s eyes boring into him. 

“What is it?” Iwaizumi asked eventually. 

“I think you know, Iwaizumi. This could be a trap.” Oikawa said. 

Iwaizumi was caught off guard by Oikawa’s use of his actual name. He must be angrier than anticipated. 

“I think we can trust him.” Iwaizumi said. 

“You don’t know him. He’s responsible for the death of several of my men. He can’t be taken lightly.” Oikawa said with his arms crossed. 

“Do you trust me?” Iwaizumi said. 

“Well, yes but-“ Oikawa began after a small pause. 

“Then trust me with this.” he interrupted. 

Oikawa huffed. “You didn’t tell him I was here.” he pointed out. 

“Then I guess he’ll find out when he gets here.” Iwaizumi said dismissively. 

“I just don’t want you to be in danger.” Oikawa said as he pulled Iwaizumi closer to him and used his superior height to put his chin on his head. 

“I know what I’m doing, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said, hugging him back. 

Oikawa dropped his head down to kiss Iwaizumi. This kiss was different than the other ones they shared. This one was soft but firm, loving like they had loved each other forever, but also desperate like it was the last time they would see each other. Then it got more intense and soon Oikawa was removing his suit jacket and Iwaizumi was pulling off his stupid Godzilla shirt. Iwaizumi took a moment to observe and appreciate all of Oikawa’s tattoos. There were words, a dragon, birds, a river, and vines with roses wrapping around delicately around his body. Iwaizumi wanted to kiss and taste every one. 

It wasn’t too long after when Oikawa was asking where the lube and condoms were and Iwaizumi was moaning so loud he was surprised Yachi didn’t burst in to see what the noise was. Later, they were both panting and staring at Iwaizumi’s ceiling. 

“Who knew you could bottom so well, Iwa-Chan?” 

“Shut up, Shittykawa. Next time YOU can be the bottom.” 

Oikawa giggled, then softly smiled and said “Next time?”

The tender moment was interrupted with loud knocking at the door. Iwaizumi almost forgot that Yaku was still coming. 

Iwaizumi groaned into his hands and quickly got back into his clothes. “You stay here and get dressed, since you insist on wearing so many fucking layers.” Iwaizumi huffed. 

He went into the bathroom and attempted to fix his hair while Oikawa was yelling at him “You can’t fix your hair if it wasn’t good in the first place Iwa-Chan!” 

“Shut up, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi yelled back at him before he heard more insisting knocking at the door. 

“Shit.” he muttered as he quickly opened the door for Yaku. 

Yaku extended his hand out and introduced himself, and noticed Iwaizumi’s appearance. 

“Uh, I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” Yaku said uncertainly. 

“Nope. Nothing at all. I’m glad you came.” Iwaizumi said while he let him in. 

“Well, he was kind of interrupting SOMETHING.” Oikawa said as he walked through the bedroom door, not even wearing a shirt. 

Yaku jumped when he saw Oikawa. “Is this some kind of setup?” he asked while reaching behind his back for what Iwaizumi assumed was a gun.

“No! No! I promise it’s not! Oikawa will be good, right?” Iwaizumi said while glancing at the brunette. 

Oikawa huffed as he sat down and said “Fine. I’ll be good.” 

Yaku looked slightly less defensive and then asked awkwardly “Uh, how’s Hanamaki?” 

“He’s alright, thanks to Iwa-Chan, here. He would’ve died if it weren’t for him.” Oikawa said, somehow simultaneously praising Iwaizumi and warning Yaku. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to. It’s just that Kuroo ordered me-“ Yaku began. 

“Save it. We aren’t discussing that right now.” Oikawa hissed, interrupting him. “Who do you think killed Kenma?”

“Right.” Yaku said. “I think Kozume was killed by Bokuto Koutarou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is when things get knocked into 12th gear lol. Also sorry idk how to write smut so this is what u get, but i did make sure to confirm bottom Iwa. Anyways I hope y’all liked this chapter! Sorry for the slight cliffhanger. Comment if u think Bokuto is actually the killer or if it’s someone else, and if so, who? I wanna see what y’all think hehe


	9. I’m Only Here to Show People a Good Time

Oikawa was just laughing. Iwaizumi didn’t understand what was so funny. 

“Who’s Bokuto Koutarou?” Iwaizumi asked. 

Oikawa was the one who answered. “He’s Kuroo’s little puppy. If Kuroo were to jump off a cliff, Bokuto would be the first one to jump after him. There’s no way he could’ve killed Kenma.” 

“Actually, there’s something quite suspicious I noticed about him.” Yaku piped up. 

“I’m listening.” Iwaizumi said. 

“One of the only pieces of evidence that was left behind was a torn out earring right?” Yaku said to Iwaizumi. 

“How did you know that?” Iwaizumi asked. Only the police working on the case had access to that information. 

Yaku rolled his eyes. “You don’t think we didn’t run out own investigation? Anyways, after our uhm,” Yaku paused and looked at Oikawa, “dispute, I worked together with Bokuto to bring Kuroo back, who was injured. I noticed that Bokuto’s ear was ripped. I had never noticed it before, and I’m very observant.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were silent after that. They had to admit. That really was suspicious. 

“What motive could Bokuto have killing Kenma, though?” Oikawa asked, now deep in thought. 

“I honestly never trusted Bokuto to begin with. He seemed too nice and childish to lead. And I trusted his right hand, Akaashi, even less. Bokuto probably knew about Kuroo’s infatuation with Kenma and used that against him. I’m afraid that lately Kuroo-San has been.. less than okay. Bokuto might want to take advantage of Kuroo’s friendship and current weakness. If I’m right, Bokuto could be planning to overtake Nekoma even now as we speak, and I’m not certain that Nekoma could handle an attack like that right now.” Yaku answered. 

‘So this is what the yakuza is really like’, Iwaizumi thought. It really is frightening. 

“Have you told Kuroo your thoughts?” Oikawa asked Yaku. 

Yaku shook his head. “I want to, but like I said, I’m not certain it’s the case. I don’t want to start something without sufficient evidence. And besides, Kuroo wouldn’t believe me anyways.” 

“How do we prove it?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“We’re gonna have to go straight into Fukurodani.” Yaku said. 

“Well, that’s easier said than done.” Oikawa pointed out. “Fukurodani hates me almost as much as Nekoma. I won’t exactly be welcomed.” 

“Well... I have somewhat of an idea.” Yaku began. 

“What is it?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Fukurodani runs the prostitution ring.” Yaku said as he pointedly looked at Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi felt his stomach drop. 

“No. Absolutely not.” Oikawa said once he caught on. 

“Oikawa, lets just hear him out.” Iwaizumi said. 

Oikawa sighed. “Fine. If you say so.” He crosses his arms and dipped his head to allow Yaku to explain the details of his plan. 

“Well, I could bring Oikawa to the Fukurodani base, saying he’d like them to hire Iwaizumi-San. Bokuto trusts me, he won’t turn us away. Once we’re inside, Oikawa will distract Bokuto. Iwaizumi-San and I will look for the matching earring, and once we find it we’ll escape. I’ve been to the Fukurodani base many times. I know where the secret exits are.” Yaku explained. 

“How do you expect to find one earring from the entire Fukurodani base?” Oikawa asked. 

“The earring was solid gold right? Kenma developed a device that can sense any gold in about a 20 meter radius and tell you it’s location.” Yaku said. 

“How the fuck does that work?” Oikawa asked disbelievingly. 

“Don’t ask me.” Yaku said with a shrug. “He was the one that designed it.” 

“I don’t like the idea of selling Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa said. 

“I’ll do it.” Iwaizumi said, to Oikawa’s disapproval. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this? It’ll be dangerous.” Yaku warned him. 

“I’m sure.” Iwaizumi said, “I’ll risk anything to bring Kenna’s killer to justice.” 

Oikawa looked upset, but he knew better than to tell Iwaizumi what to do. 

Yaku put his head down in shame. “You’re very brave Iwaizumi-San... I wish I had your fearlessness.” 

For the first time Iwaizumi noticed the gauze that was taped to the side of Yaku’s head. Iwaizumi realized with a start that his ear was missing. 

“What happened to your ear?” Iwaizumi asked before he could stop himself. 

“I... I cut it off. It was my fault Kozume died.. it represents that because of me, my friend died. I use it as a constant reminder of my failure.” Yaku answered as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. 

Iwaizumi really shouldn’t have asked. 

“Well.. would you like something to eat? Or maybe some tea?” Iwaizumi asked awkwardly, trying to change the subject. 

Yaku sniffed then offered Iwaizumi a small smile. “Some tea would be nice.” 

....

“I still think this is a bad idea” Oikawa said. 

“It’s kind of too late for that now.” Iwaizumi pointed out. 

They were at the doors of one of the biggest strip clubs in Japan, also know as the base for Fukurodani. 

Oikawa and Yaku wore suits while Iwaizumi wore pants that he thought were way too tight and a silk shirt that was buttoned only halfway. “You look like a wonderful prostitute! I would pay good money for a night with you, I’ll tell you that” Oikawa had said while he was dressing him. 

Yaku looked at the other two. “Alright. This will be dangerous. Once we find the earring Iwaizumi and I will leave immediately. Oikawa, silence your phone but keep it on vibrate. We will text you when we’re out. All you have to do is excuse yourself and leave out the front door after that. We’ll meet at the car and then we are leaving.”

Iwaizumi raised his hand. 

“Iwa-Chan are you seriously raising your hand? This isn’t grade school. Ask the question!”

Iwaizumi cleared his throat. His awkwardness had gotten the better of him. He put his hand down. “What happens if we don’t find the earring?” 

“A good question.” Yaku said. “If we determine that it’s not there or things get too risky then we will just leave. We’ll text you Oikawa, and the plan will remain the same after that.”

They both nodded. 

“Alright are we ready?” Yaku said. 

They nodded again. this time bracing themselves. Then they pushed through the doors. 

Immediately Iwaizumi squinted against the harsh lights. The music was loud and repetitive and Iwaizumi thought he could barely hear himself think. There were people everywhere, and a stage with several runways, each with poles that were occupied by dancers, took up an entire wall. They had male and female dancers, and they all wore the same bright purple glitter that matched the lights. On the other wall, there were rows of slot machines. On the other one, was a bar with 4 bartenders working. They made their way over there. 

Iwaizumi sat between Oikawa and Yaku at the bar, and immediately one of the bartenders came over. 

“Oikawa.” he sneered. “You should know better than to show your face in here. I suggest you get out before we make you.” 

“Relax, Konoha, he’s with me.” Yaku said, diffusing the situation. 

“What are you playing at. Isn’t it betrayal for you to even be with him?” Konoha said to Yaku.

Yaku rolled his eyes. “Oikawa is here for business, and Kuroo needs some time to cool off in my opinion. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” 

Konoha snorted. “Well, it’s none of my business I suppose. What are you here for Oikawa?” 

“As you can see, I’ve brought a fine specimen with me today.” Oikawa said with a smooth smile while gesturing towards Iwaizumi. 

Konoha eyed him. “He could get a very nice price. Leave him here and I’ll speak to the boss about it.”

“Actually.” Yaku interrupted. “We would like to take him to the boss ourselves. Maybe him and Akaashi-San will take a certain likening to him?” 

Konoha sighed. “He doesn’t seem like their type but.. I guess I could take you. The boss has been complaining that he doesn’t get as many visitors lately since Kuroo.. you know.” 

Yaku nodded. “Thank you, Konoha-Kun.”

Konoha sighed and gestured to another one of the bartenders that he was leaving. Konoha led them to a door which had a staircase that descended into an underground room, much like Aobajousai. They went down and heard Screaming. Turns out that Bokuto was playing some video game on what looked like a 20x15 foot television.

“Bokuto-San! I have some people here to see you!” Konoha called out from the door to the game room. 

A large man with big golden eyes turned around. He had white hair with black streaks, and tattoos covering all the way from his neck to his hands. To top it all off, he had a huge goofy grin that looked like it was permanently attached to his face. He didn’t look to be the brightest, but Iwaizumi definitely didn’t want to fight with him one on one. 

Bokuto quickly stood up and bounded his way over. “Finally! It’s so boring sitting in here all day with just me and Akaashi and-“

Then Bokuto stopped when his eyes fell on Oikawa. 

“Yaku.. what is he doing here?” Bokuto asked, his smile being replaced with a scowl. 

Yaku explained how Oikawa was here to see if they were interested in hiring Iwaizumi. Bokuto seemed suspicious but he observed Iwaizumi anyway. A beautiful man with dark and curly hair, Akaashi, Iwaizumi guessed, stared at the exchange from his spot on the couch behind Bokuto with a blank expression, but his cold dark eyes did not hide his suspicion. 

When Bokuto was looking at Iwaizumi’s neck, Iwaizumi got a quick glance of his right ear. Yaku was right. It was ripped. Iwaizumi had to force himself not to shudder when he thought about being examined by Kenma’s potential killer. 

“Hm. He looks good!” Bokuto finally decided. “What do you think Akaashi?” he said, turning around to face the dark haired man. 

“He looks to be in excellent condition. I think he could be a valuable source of income” Akaashi said, still clearly suspicious. 

Bokuto, however, seemed to have completely forgot about his suspensions by now. “Can you dance?” Bokuto asked Iwaizumi. 

As a matter of fact, Iwaizumi knew a bit of exotic dancing. He was a stripper for about two months when he was trying to pay for medical school. He quit when he realized he couldn’t handle the attention. 

“I know the basics, but I can’t do any impressive tricks.” Iwaizumi said honestly. 

Bokuto nodded in thought. “You could live here at the club and I could get someone to train you, if you’d like. I think you have the potential to be a big success.”

“Uh, that would be really cool.” he said, doing his best to stay in character. 

“What’s your name?” Bokuto asked. 

“Uh..” Iwaizumi mumbled. He hadn’t thought about this scenario, and he didn’t have a fake name planned. Guess he’d have to go for the next best thing. “Iwaizumi Hajime.” he said. 

He heard Oikawa sharply take in a breath, and looking over at Akaashi proved that he had noticed Oikawa’s slip up too. 

“Alright, Iwaizumi. It’ll be a pleasure doing business with you.” Bokuto said with a toothy grin. “I’ll have someone take you to where you’re going to stay.”

“I could do it.” Yaku offered. “I know where it is, and I’d like to get a private room with him, if that’s alright?” 

Bokuto nodded. “Look Iwaizumi-Kun! You’re already getting customers!” He said to him with the same big grin. 

Iwaizumi laughed embarrassedly. “I’m only here to show people a good time..” he said. It was a completely stupid and cliche thing to say, and he regretted it immediately. 

Bokuto however, didn’t find it unusual at all. He simply laughed and patted Iwaizumi on the shoulder. “You’ll do great here, then.” he said. 

Yaku and Iwaizumi walked up the stairs and that’s when Oikawa began to spout off about some random thing, effectively distracting everyone in the room. He was the perfect man for the job, because he was one of the most distracting people Iwaizumi had ever met. 

“Alright.” Yaku whispered, taking out the device. 

“Why did we move upstairs?” Iwaizumi whispered back. 

“I told them we were going to the private room, if we did anything less, then it would’ve been suspicious. Besides, this can detect gold from up here, and there are other ways to get into the underground rooms. Don’t worry it’ll be fine, just think of it as a huge game of Clue.” Yaku said. 

One thing they did not anticipate, was that the earring wouldn’t be the only piece of gold in the club. Of course, they probably should’ve known. 

There was one room that they were standing above that apparently was filled to the ground floor with gold. It was excessive for sure, but they figured that the earring wouldn’t be in there. 

The device sensed that there was gold in almost every other room that they were above. “We’re never gonna find it.” Iwaizumi hisses. “There’s gold everywhere, we’d have to investigate each one.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” Yaku said determinedly. “Kozume deserves justice, and I need to know if Nekoma is in danger.” he said before stalking off to the corner of a club. 

“We’ll start in the room directly below us.” Yaku said. 

“How will we know if it’s empty?” Iwaizumi whispered. 

Yaku took a deep breath. “Guess we’ll have to find out.” 

Iwaizumi gulped. 

“Before we go in.” Yaku started. “Do you have a gun?”

“No..”

“Do you know how to use one?”

“Yes.”

“In that case.” Yaku took out one of the two guns he held and handed him one. 

“That one was Kenma’s. Make sure you keep it safe.” he said. 

Iwaizumi grabbed it thankfully and the feel of the metal gave him chills. He’s held a gun before, but the thought that Kenma used to hold it was what gave Iwaizumi goosebumps. Never had his police training prepared him for anything like this.

Then, Yaku approached a slot machine that looked old and broken, and it had an out of order sign on it. Yaku quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then moved it to the side, revealing a hole in the flooring with a room directly below. It looked like an office, with a desk in the middle and shelves filled with books lining the walls. It looked like a place Bokuto would never step foot in, which was probably why it was the safest first option. 

“Why do they even have tunnels like this?” Iwaizumi asked. 

Yaku smirked. “In case of intruders. It’s ironic how it’s helping the intruders right now.” 

Yaku jumped in and landed on the carpet flooring with ease, then gestured up to Iwaizumi to do the same. Iwaizumi jumped down, although a little less graceful than Yaku. He hit his hand on the desk on his way down and it took a lot of effort not to yell in pain.

Yaku rolled his eyes then said “I hope no one heard that.” as he began following the signal of the gold sensing device. It led them to a pen encased in gold, which was the only golden item there. No earring in that room. 

“Damnit.” Yaku hissed. 

They would have to sneak their way into another room. 

“Alright we’re gonna go through that door which leads to a hallway. There ore two other doors down that hallway, so we’ll go through those two.” Yaku whispered. 

“What if it’s not in either of those rooms?” 

“We’ll figure that out when we get there.” Yaku hissed. 

The opened the door the slightest bit and looked down the hallway both ways. It seemed clear. 

As quickly and quietly as they could manage, they shuffled to the closest door. Once they were inside, they closed it behind them and searched. This room appeared to be a guest bedroom, but it was just being used as a storage room. They were led to a gold plated gun and some jewelry, but it wasn’t what they were looking for. 

They cracked the door open and looked up and down the hallway again. It was clear. They made their way to the door at the end of the hall. This room seemed the be the master bedroom. It was easily bigger than Iwaizumi’s entire apartment, and there appeared to be plenty of gold in this room. 

Iwaizumi and Yaku investigates each detection of gold, until Iwaizumi came to a drawer with a small box in it. Inside seemed to be filled with mismatched earrings, which Iwaizumi dug through desperately, until he found what he was looking for. 

A small snake made of solid gold that was arranged in a spiral with a small piece of scarlet for the eye. An exact match to the one that was in Kenma’s hand. This confirmed it. Bokuto had killed Kenma. 

Just before Iwaizumi could turn around to let Yaku know what he found, he heard a voice. 

“What are you doing in my room?” Akaashi said in the doorway. 

Immediately Yaku pointed his gun at Akaashi, and Iwaizumi followed suit. Yes, he knew how to use a gun, but he only ever shot targets. He had never pointed a gun at a person before. It was a surreal experience. 

Akaashi only looked calmly back at them, not even fazed by the fact that either one of them could kill him in an instant. 

“I’ll repeat my question.” he said in a sneering voice. “What are you doing in Bokuto-San and I’s room?”

“You’re going to let us pass.” Yaku said without answering. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. To Iwaizumi’s surprise he stepped aside to let them pass through the doorway. 

They both still pointed their guns at Akaashi as they passed. 

“You two aren’t going to get very far, by the way.” he said menacingly as they turned the corner of the hallway. 

Iwaizumi gulped and didn’t reply. Yaku sent a quick text to Oikawa.

“What do we do now?” Iwaizumi said, alert for any sign of Akaashi or anyone else who could come around. 

“There’s an exit in one of the bathrooms. We can leave from there.” Yaku replied, still way too calm in Iwaizumi’s opinion. 

They arrive to the bathroom in question and Yaku moves the sink area to reveal a hole in the wall. He climbs through and Iwaizumi follows. It led to an open space that had a ladder in it. They climbed the ladder that led to a hole above them that was covered by a rug. Yaku moved the rug and climbed onto the ground floor, then Iwaizumi did the same. They appeared to be in a private room of some sort. Thank goodness no one was using it. 

They simply walked out into the crowd of the club. A few people looked their way and their eyes said that they knew what Yaku and Iwaizumi were doing in that private room. Or rather, what they thought they knew. 

They exited to the parking lot and found Oikawa in the drivers seat of the car completely at peace while playing on his phone a smoking a blunt. Iwaizumi got in the passenger’s seat as Yaku climbed in the back. Immediately Yaku grabbed the blunt out of Oikawa’s hand and took a long inhale. 

“Hey! You didn’t even ask you asshole!” Oikawa yelled at him. 

Yaku only hummed and passed it to Iwaizumi, who admitted that he could use a hit as well. After he inhaled, he handed it back to Oikawa. 

Oikawa took it back and muttered. “So how did it go?” he asked while putting his car in reverse to leave. 

“We didn’t find it.” Yaku said, putting his face in his hands. 

“Actually.” Iwaizumi said as he pulled the earring out of his pocket. “I did find it!” 

“Whooo Iwa-Chan for the win!” Oikawa cheered while Yaku also whooped. 

Then, as Oikawa adjusted his rear view mirror, he froze. The others noticed the sudden change and looked behind them. 

Behind them stood three people. Two Iwaizumi didn’t recognize, with Akaashi in the front, all holding automatic weapons. 

Akaashi lifted his and opened fire on the car. Yaku ducked just in time to avoid the rain of bullets and glass from the back window while Oikawa stepped on the gas. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” Iwaizumi yelled at him as he ducked down as well. 

“RUNNING THE FUCKER OVER!” Oikawa yelled back. 

The car zoomed backwards right into where Akaashi was standing. Instead of moving, though, Akaashi jumped onto the trunk of the car at the perfect moment, then hopped on the top of the car and moved onto the hood in one swift motion. He readied his AK, pointing it directly at Iwaizumi’s face. 

Oikawa was faster than Akaashi however. He put the car in drive and swerved violently in another direction, catching Akaashi off balance. Oikawa put his foot to the floor and the car surged forward. Then, he hit the brakes hard, sending Akaashi flying forward. 

“GO! GO! GO!” Iwaizumi yelled at Oikawa. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT LOOK LIKE I’M DOING?!” he yelled back at him. 

The other two people were firing at them as Oikawa hastily pulled out the parking lot and into traffic. 

Soon, there’s a car following them. Akaashi pokes half of his body out the passenger side’s window and begins shooting with a pistol, aiming for their tires. Yaku growls and tries to shoot back at Akaashi. They both miss on account of each car going almost 100 kmh. The speed limit is 60. 

Then, they hear the police sirens. 

“Shit.” Oikawa mutters. 

Akaashi ducks back inside the car and they turn on the nearest road. They make another turn and Iwaizumi can’t find them after that. The police probably won’t chase them. 

However, there are several police cars in sight now and Oikawa’s car is too damaged to not look suspicious. There’s no where to go. 

“Oikawa. There’s no way we can get out of this.” Iwaizumi says to him solemnly. 

“Yes there is. You don’t know how fast this car can go. We’ll get out of this I swear.” he said. 

Yaku shook his head. “We really can’t. It’d be better if we pulled over now..”

Iwaizumi hated to admit that Yaku was right. But Iwaizumi still had the earring. If he went back to the station, then they would keep it in their possession, and Iwaizumi would be in jail for a long time. By the time he would be out, Fukurodani could have already taken over Nekoma. It would be too late. Iwaizumi had to get this information out. He couldn’t afford to be arrested. 

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa who was still desperately driving. A single tear fell from his eye. “I can’t go back to jail, Iwa-Chan. I can’t do it.” he whispered. 

Iwaizumi felt his heart break into a million pieces. He held Oikawa’s face and wiped his tear. He kissed him on the cheek and whispered “I’m so sorry Tooru.” 

Oikawa’s eyes went wide for a moment. 

Then Iwaizumi was opening the passenger door and jumping off the road into the bushes, leaving Oikawa and Yaku in the car. 

The impact was painful. Iwaizumi knew that his left arm was broken. He bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming. The cop cars were still fairly far behind Oikawa. It was likely they didn’t see him jump out. He didn’t think Oikawa or Yaku was the type to snitch, either. Even though he did technically abandon them. 

Iwaizumi slowly got to his feet. His ankle was twisted as well. It all hurt like shit. But it couldn’t compare to the look of pain in Oikawa’s eyes that Iwaizumi caught a moment before he jumped out the car. 

Iwaizumi would make it up to him. 

He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry   
> Hope y’all enjoyed this chapter sorry about the sort of cliffhanger ahaaaa   
> love y’all <3


	10. How Did it End up Like This?

There was screaming. Who was screaming? There was light. Where was it coming from? Oh. It was fire. Something was on fire. Not something.  _My own body._

Oikawa woke up with a start. He was in a jail cell. It was just as cold and bare as it was the last time he was in one of these. It had been when he was young, just 18. He served 20 months. He caught a possession charge. He was issued a lawyer who didn’t even bother remembering his name, the only thing going through their head was what time lunch was. It wasn’t fair. Oikawa couldn’t afford a lawyer at the time. Not that it would’ve helped. There was a certain discrimination against people like him; poor, no family, tattoos, drugs. People like him are viewed as trash by society’s standards.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa weren’t with him when he was arrested. No, Oikawa couldn’t do what he was doing around them. They didn’t exactly approve of his heroin addiction. To be honest, Oikawa couldn’t even remember his arrest. He had been too fucked up to even realize what was going on. Well, maybe he did realize what was happening at the time. He might just not have cared.

When he was locked up, Hanamaki and Matsukawa hadn’t talked to him for about 5 months. Those 5 months were miserable. They were definitely mad at him. He had been lying to them about his addiction, and they thought he had stopped using. It must’ve been a great surprise when they learned he was imprisoned for 29 months for doing just that. When he finally received a letter in jail that was signed by both of them he had cried out of pure joy and relief.

That had made his days a little more bearable. But that’s not to say his time there was enjoyable. He was an instant target, with his age and good looks. He kept his head down everyday, but he still ran into trouble. The conditions were awful, and the guard’s treatment was worse. When he finally got out, he pledged to stop using and make something of himself. That was when he joined the yakuza along with Matsukawa and Hanamaki. They quickly climbed the ranks, and Oikawa became one of Seijoh’s youngest leaders at the age of 24.

Despite his success, he still had nightmares about the time he spent in prison. He still had panic attacks when he smelled a certain smell or heard a certain sound, although he mostly had it under control. When he was younger it was a lot worse.

But now he was in the exact same position. And he was put there by someone he trusted. Iwa-Chan had- no.  _Iwaizumi_ had left him to get arrested. Oikawa should have known that he would eventually betray him. They didn’t even know each other for that long! But Oikawa still made himself vulnerable to him. It was a stupid mistake. He should’ve known better. He had honestly thought that Iwaizumi was different, though. When he first saw him at Aobajousai, he was just looking for a quick fuck. But once he was stuck with him, he realized he was actually sweet and caring and adorable. Except he had betrayed him in the end. Saving himself.

Oikawa stared at the steel bars of his holding cell. Yaku was put in the one right next to him. Oikawa could hear him snoring gently. It was the middle of the night. Oh, how great it would be to be able to sleep right now! Oikawa couldn’t, though. All he was thinking about was the trial, with everyone looking at him like scum and deciding how long to keep him in a cage. After that, prison. Probably even longer than last time.

Oikawa spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling. He thought about Seijoh and what they would do without them. Yahaba would probably take over. He had been doing excellent work lately. Hanamaki was still injured, not that he’d want the job anyways. Matsukawa was too lazy. Oikawa would miss them. He didn’t know if he’d be the same person they knew when he came out of jail again.

A week passed while Oikawa was in his holding cell. He didn’t sleep much, and when he did he woke up in cold sweats from nightmares.

One morning a man with slicked back blonde hair held by a headband unlocked Oikawa’s cell and led him out.

“Come on.” he said gruffly around his cigarette.

He sat Oikawa down in front of a desk and then left to retrieve Yaku. They both sat across the man’s desk, now. On the desk lied a plaque that said Keishin Ukai, Police Captain. 

He typed at his computer and sighed. “Alright. You guys are free to go.” he said after a moment.

“Huh?” was all Oikawa could manage.

“There’s not enough evidence to charge you. And as far as I’m concerned, you were just caught in an unfortunate situation. Those people were wrong when they attacked you unprovoked, and we are sorry to say that we couldn’t catch them. We apologize for keeping you two in holding cells.” Ukai said with another drag from his cigarette.

“What.. why are you doing this?” Oikawa couldn’t help but ask.

Ukai put his cigarette out on an ash tray on his desk and sighed again. “I’m saying that the police are looking this one over. Not that it’ll happen again. But just this once we’re letting you out free. Be grateful and get out of my sight.”

Yaku looked just as confused as Oikawa, but he knew better than to ask questions. Oikawa stepped outside the doors after he collected everything that was confiscated from him. Iwaizumi was sitting on the bench outside. He had an arm cast and several cuts and bruises on his face that were still healing. Oikawa pointedly ignored him.

“Oikawa wait-“ Iwaizumi began, standing up.

“Wait for what? An apology? For leaving me behind? Were you scared of being embarrassed for getting arrested by your coworkers? Or were you just scared of going to jail? Because let me tell you Iwaizumi, it’s not a good place. It makes sense that you wouldn’t want to end up there.” Oikawa spat at him.

Iwaizumi winced as Oikawa took a step towards him and roughly shoved his finger into his chest to prove a point.

“I know how bad jail is, Iwaizumi. I know because I’ve been there. But you know what? I would’ve gone again before I would’ve betrayed you. And that’s what sucks the fucking most. So I don’t want to hear your heartfelt apology. You’re lucky enough we got off, because if I would’ve went to prison, I would have made sure to hunt you down and make you pay.” Oikawa growled at him.

Iwaizumi looked at him with big watery eyes. Everything about them said “wait” “im sorry” “let me explain myself” but Oikawa wasn’t paying attention. He was too caught up in being angry. More than that, though, Oikawa has already made up his mind. No matter what Iwaizumi said or what he had done to make it up to Oikawa, he already decided not to trust him. He was stupid to trust Iwaizumi in the first place. It had only allowed him to get hurt, and he didn’t want that to happen again. So he didn’t let Iwaizumi speak, partly because he was scared that he was going to forgive him.

Oikawa shook his head and wiped his eyes. Then Iwaizumi handed him something. It was the earring.

“Take it and show it to Kuroo. And you’ll never have to see me again.” Iwaizumi said quietly.

Oikawa grabbed it. That’s exactly what he’ll do. He began to walk away.

“Goodbye, Tooru.” Iwaizumi said sadly.

Oikawa’s breath caught in his throat. He wanted to turn around so bad. He wanted to hug his Iwa-Chan and tell him he was forgiven. But he had learned his lesson. He can’t trust. That’s the only way to keep himself safe. He couldn’t turn around.

“Goodbye, Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa whispered to himself so that no one else could hear it.

Yaku followed him with his head down. Oikawa could tell that he was respectfully ignoring the taller man’s tears. 

...

Yaku and Oikawa stood in front of the Nekoma owned casino that held their base. Yaku looked nervous.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Oikawa asked him.

Oikawa hated to admit it, but he felt himself actually becoming friends with the short man after the time they spent together.

Yaku nodded. “It’s just that Kuroo has definitely heard about my break in at Fukurodani and also my association with uh.. you know..”

Oikawa nodded in understanding. He was well aware of how much Kuroo hated him. Of course Yaku would be worried about being seen with him.

“It’s gonna be okay. We’re helping Nekoma. This is the only way to get justice.” Oikawa reminded him.

Yaku took a deep breath. “Yes. You’re right. Let’s get this over with.”

They walked into the casino and they were immediately seen by Yamamoto.

“Ah, Yaku-San! You’ve finally showed up. We’ve been waiting for you. And you brought Oikawa too! Very delightful.” he said with an ugly smile.

“Stop with the sarcasm Yamamoto. We’re here to see Kuroo-San.” Yaku said.

Yamamoto grinned. “Of course! Right this way.”

He led them to a door with a staircase leading down, just like Aobajousai and Fukurodani. Inside, they were led to a huge room with a long table. At the head sat Kuroo, to his right sat Bokuto, with Akaashi and Konoha beside him, and to Kuroo’s left sat Sugawara and Ennoshita.

“Look who just paid us a visit, Boss!” Yamato said triumphantly.

Kuroo let out a huge smirk upon seeing them.

“Morisuke! We were just talking about you!” he purred. “What with your blatant betrayal and whatnot. You even brought Oikawa with you! Now things are really turning into a party! Should I order some drinks?”

Yaku stared back at Kuroo defiantly. “I did not betray you. I did this for Nekoma. Fukurodani is a threat. Bokuto was the one who killed Kozume.”

Silence. And then laughter. Although, Kuroo was the only one laughing. Everyone else remained in shocked silence.

“And here I am thinking I might be the one losing my mind!” Kuroo yelled in amusement.

“It’s true Kuroo. We have proof.” Oikawa spoke up.

That was when Kuroo’s laughter was replaced with anger. “DON’T YOU FUCKING SPEAK.” he said, slamming his fist into the table. “I know you were the one who killed Kozume. And I won’t sit here and be lied to. I ought to kill you right now.” he continued after calming himself down a bit.

“Wait Kuroo! He’s right! We do have proof!” Yaku said, pulling the earring from his pocket.

Kuroo eyed it for a moment. “Wasn’t that the earring Kozume died with?”

Yaku shook his head. “This is the other one in the pair. That’s why we were in Fukurodani. This was found with Bokuto’s belongings!”

Now the table erupted into suspicious whispering.

“Tetsu. You know I would never do that. I’ve never seen that earring before in my life.” Bokuto said to Kuroo.

“He’s lying!” Yaku yelled. “Look at his ear! You can see where it was ripped out!”

Kuroo peered at Bokuto’s ear. Sure enough, there was a tear.

“Bo... you killed him?” Kuroo said in a quiet and disbelieving voice.

Bokuto stood up and shook his hands around. “No! Kuroo, stop. You know me. I wouldn’t do that!” he pleaded.

“I’m sorry Kuroo. I didn’t want to believe it either. But I had to be sure. I risked everything to find this earring. I was almost killed for it.” Yaku said, putting his head down. 

Kuroo weakly grabbed Bokuto’s shirt. “Bo.. tell me you didn’t do it. Please. Tell me you didn’t do it.” he said desperately, tears falling freely.

“I- I didn’t. I swear I didn’t.” Bokuto said, now looking terrified.

“LIAR!” Yaku roared as he stormed his way over to Bokuto. “YOU KILLED KENMA TO MAKE NEKOMA WEAK. YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH KUROO. YOU HAD EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT DIDN’T YOU?” Yaku said before punching him straight in the jaw.

Akaashi was about to surge towards Yaku, but Yamamoto caught him in time and held his arms behind his back.

“Get the fuck off of me!” Akaashi yelled at him, but Yamamoto didn’t budge.

Konoha was watching helplessly. He knew there was nothing he could do to help his leader, and he was probably trying to come to terms with Bokuto’s evil plot as well.

Sugawara and Ennoshita were watching worriedly. They couldn’t leave, and they looked extremely out of place. They weren’t a part of this feud. They were probably only brought in to see if they knew the current whereabouts of Yaku. They definitely didn’t expect him to walk right through the door.

Kuroo was still staring disbelievingly at Bokuto, who was now on the floor from the force of Yaku’s punch.

“Kuroo.. I didn’t kill him. You’ve got to believe me!” Bokuto wailed.

“Save it, you bastard! You took Kozume away from us! How could you? You had no right to take him from this world.” Yaku said through tears as he repeatedly kicked Bokuto’s side.

Bokuto was coughing up blood now, and Akaashi was still struggling from where he was being held by Yamamoto.

Kuroo still looked down at Bokuto with a blank expression and tears flowing down his cheeks. Bokuto stared at Kuroo. “Please..” he whined pathetically.

Kuroo winced. “I told you I would kill whoever was responsible for Kozume’s death..” Kuroo said quietly.

He then took out the pistol he always kept with him and pointed it at Bokuto.

Now Akaashi was screaming, and the sound was piercing Oikawa’s ear drums. Akaashi finally fought Yamamoto off of him, but it was already too late.

Kuroo had already pulled the trigger. He dropped the gun and fell to his knees. He was screaming and crying now. Yaku gently cradled him and whispered encouragingly to him. “You did the right thing.” “This wasn’t your fault.” It’s gonna be okay.” were some of the few things that Oikawa caught from him.

Akaashi crawled to Bokuto and grabbed his hand desperately. “Kou?” He whispered through his tears.

Bokuto still had his eyes open, and he whispered something to Akaashi. Then his eyes closed. Akaashi was sobbing wildly and hugging his body, covering himself in Bokuto’s blood. Konoha grabbed him and dragged him away. “You shouldn’t be seeing this Akaashi-San. We need to leave.” he was murmuring to him, but Oikawa didn’t think he was being heard through Akaashi’s wailing

By now, Kuroo was passed out from exhaustion, both physically and emotionally. Yaku was talking to Sugawara and Ennoshita.   


“Please take Bokuto’s body somewhere. I hate to ask you of this but it’s best to get it out as soon as possible.. and there’s not many people here who can do it. We’ll reward you, of course.” he said, bowing his head.

Sugawara shook his head. “We completely understand. We’ll have his body cremated, don’t worry.” 

“You should leave.” a voice said to Oikawa.  


Yamamoto was standing behind him, watching the same scene as he was.  


Oikawa nodded. He really couldn’t stand being around this heartbreak anymore. He felt his own eyes begin to water just looking at them.

Oikawa turned around and left without looking back. He ran out as fast as he could, and when he got to his car, he let himself cry. He cried about Iwaizumi’s betrayal and how he wasn’t strong enough to have heard him out when he left the police station. He cried about how he wouldn’t let himself be with him. He cried about how he probably wouldn’t see him ever again. And he cried about how he knew he would never feel the same way about another person.

He even let himself cry for Yaku, Kuroo, and Akaashi because they had lost someone they loved. Oikawa thought that currently he could almost relate to them. He had only known Iwaizumi for a few days, but he couldn’t help but feel like he may have fallen in love with him. It was definitely stupid to say that you loved someone that quickly, but Oikawa didn’t know what else to call this feeling. He let himself cry about that, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like 99% angst lol. I hope y’all liked it tho! I want to hear your thoughts hehe


	11. Screaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter contains homophobia and slurs. skip the police station scene if it’s triggering for you

Screaming.  _I’m screaming? Why can’t I stop?_ Akaashi thought as he was being dragged away. 

Bokuto had just died in front of his eyes. But that wasn’t real, right? That was just a dream or some illusion, right? Bokuto really wasn’t dead, right? 

But Akaashi knew the sad truth. Bokuto was dead. Because he hadn’t woken up from this nightmare. And he was still screaming. 

Bokuto’s last words flashed through his mind. _ “ I’m sorry. I didn’t kill him. I’m so sorry Keiji. I love you.” _

And then his eyes had closed. And then the screaming began. When will he wake up from this nightmare? When will he stop screaming?

He barely even noticed the needle going into his arm. And then the screaming stopped, and Akaashi was put to sleep.

...

Akaashi woke up in his bedroom. Thank goodness. It was just a nightmare. It wasn’t real. Bokuto wasn’t dead.

But Bokuto wasn’t there next to him to tell him good morning. He wasn’t there next to him to tell him how he looked beautiful even when he first woke up in the morning. It wasn’t a nightmare. Bokuto was dead.

Konoha and Yamato were sleeping on a couch not far from the bed. Akaashi put his feet on the floor. It still didn’t feel real. Bokuto’s last words flashed through his mind again. Akaashi believed with his whole heart that Bokuto didn’t kill Kenma. Kenma was their friend, too. Bokuto would never do something like that. He loved everyone and everything.

Akaashi always thought he was too kind and gentle to be a gang leader, but he excelled at it nonetheless. Akaashi really looked up to him for that. And now he was gone.

Akaashi had to find who was responsible for Kenma’s death. He couldn’t let the love of his life be remembered as a cold-blooded murderer. Kuroo deserves to know the truth.

Surprisingly, Akaashi didn’t find that he was angry at Kuroo. Kuroo has been in a significant amount of pain himself. Akaashi knew how much Kuroo loved Kenma. He wished that Kenma wouldn’t have died before he could’ve told Kuroo that he loved him too. Akaashi was extremely sad for them. Kuroo had lost his mind little by little each day that passed and Kenma was still dead. He had a natural reaction when all the evidence pointed to Bokuto.

Akaashi wasn’t even mad at Yaku. It was suspicious that Bokuto had ripped his ear, and Akaashi doesn’t remember when it happened. It was actually very smart of Yaku to look for the incriminating evidence. In fact, Akaashi probably would’ve done the same thing.

But Bokuto did have the earring. It was definitely enough for him to be guilty. But Akaashi knew Bokuto didn’t do it. He had been set up. But by who?

Akaashi didn’t think it was Oikawa. He simply did not have the motive. Yaku didn’t, either. What about Iwaizumi? He was quite suspicious. Akaashi knew he wasn’t yakuza, otherwise he would have recognized him. There were too many unknowns about him.

What Akaashi needed to do was begin hunting for the killer from scratch. He figured the best place to start would be Oikawa. He had already been hunting the killer, after all.

Akaashi was about to get out of bed when Konoha stirred, which woke Yamato up. They both were awake now and started worrying over Akaashi.

“Maybe you shouldn’t get up right now? You need time to process what happened.” Yamato tells him softly.

“I’m fin-“ Akaashi begins but then stopped himself. His throat felt like fire. It had probably been from the screaming. In any case, it was very painful.

Konoha seemed to notice this, and he quickly left to retrieve a glass of water.

When he returned Akaashi took it gratefully and drank the entire thing in a couple gulps. It helped, but only a little.

“ Thank you.” Akaashi told them. Then he got up and began getting dressed.

“Uh, Akaashi-San? Are you going somewhere?” Konoha asked worriedly.

“Yes.” Is all Akaashi replied with.

“Are you sure? You might want to stay here for today. Just until you’re feeling better.” Yamato said.

Akaashi shook his head. He felt calm and collected. He had a goal in mind, and for now that goal was distracting him enough from facing the harsh reality.

Konoha and Yamato shared a look with each other. “Well.. where are you going?” Yamato asked.

“That is none of your concern.” Akaashi said as he put on the jacket of his suit. He trusted them, he really did, but he had to ensure they couldn’t find him in case they tried to stop him.

“Of course it is! We’re just trying to keep you safe!” Konoha said.

Now Akaashi was getting frustrated with them. “Last time I checked I didn’t need to be kept on watch. Trust me. I can take care of myself.” he said dryly as he moved towards the door.

Konoha grabbed his arm. “Listen.” he hissed. “We know damn well you can take care of yourself. But you aren’t you right now. You just went through something awful and you’re trying to solve it alone. We won’t let you.”

Akaashi glared dangerously at him. “Let me go.” he growled. “That is an order.”

Akaashi didn’t wait for him to let go and shook him off to begin walking towards the stairs that led to the ground floor.

“Can you at least tell us what you’re doing?” Yamato yelled after him.

Akaashi stopped. “I’m going to clear Bokuto-San’s name.” he said without turning around. Then he walked up the stairs.

...

Akaashi arrived at Aobajousai and walked through the doors. He was hit with the smell of smoke and alcohol. Even though it was only 10am, there were still some people dancing and drinking. He then swept the area with his eyes for any signs of Oikawa. It didn’t take long for him to find him.

Oikawa was sitting at the bar. He looked like he was still wearing the same suit as last night, but he also appeared to be extremely intoxicated.

A man working at the bar who Akaashi recognized to be Kindaichi was talking to him.

“Oikawa-San, I think you’ve had enough to drink. It’s still early and you barely slept last night.” Kindaichi said to him in a worried tone. 

Oikawa snorted and drank the rest of his drink. “It’s never too early to drink, Kin-Chan!” He cooed.

“Still, this isn’t good. Something’s wrong. Should I get Matsukawa?” Kindaichi said uncertainly.

Oikawa laughed. “You’re so cute Kin-Chan! You act like we aren’t a gang of dangerous criminals who sell drugs for a living. Lighten up! You only live once!” Oikawa said as he grabbed a bottle directly from the bar and drank straight from it.

Kindaichi yanked it from his arms. “Shhh don’t say things like that so loud. People could hear.”

“I don’t give a fuck if people hear! HEY EVERYONE! IM THE LEADER OF A YAKUZA GANG. YES YOU HEARD ME I-“ Oikawa began yelling before Kindaichi covered his mouth and looked around nervously.

“Haha he’s kidding everyone.” Kindaichi said to the few people who began to cast worried glances towards them.

Oikawa pouted. “You’re no fun.”

Akaashi decides now is the time to reveal himself. He sits next to him and says “Hello Oikawa-San.”

Kindaichi looked at him with clear fear. It was a reaction Akaashi got from the younger members of the yakuza fairly often. He was well aware of his reputation.

Oikawa only laughed when he saw him. “Wow I must be really drunk if I think I see Handsome-Chan!”

Akaashi sighed. “No, Oikawa-San. It’s really me.”

Oikawa seemed to sober up at that statement. Perhaps he’s recalling the night before when Akaashi saw Bokuto-

Akaashi stopped himself. He wasn’t thinking about that. He wouldn’t cry here. He had a goal. Only focus on the goal. Find Kenma’s killer. Nothing else.  _Don’t let yourself feel._

“What are you doing here?” Oikawa said quietly.

“Bokuto-San didn’t kill Kenma. I want your help to find out who did.” Akaashi said.

Oikawa laughed loudly. “No.” he said when he was finished. “I’m not getting myself caught up in looking for the killer again. I don’t want to hear that Bokuto wasn’t the killer. It’s easier for me if he was.”

Akaashi felt hot anger fill his entire being. Easier for him? Bullshit! He would let Bokuto be remembered as the person who killed Kenma out of cold blood because it was  _easier_ for him?!

Akaashi grabbed Oikawa’s shirt and threw him on the floor. Oikawa’s drunken state allowed him to be dragged around very easily.

“You think I like coming out here and asking for your fucking help?” Akaashi hissed at him. By now they were drawing in a crowd, but Akaashi could care less.

“You would have him remain wrongfully accused like that? That isn’t justice! You didn’t achieve anything! I don’t give a fuck what’s  _easier_ for you! This isn’t right and you know it!” Akaashi continued.

Oikawa coughed and slowly got up. He chuckled. “You sounds just like Iwa-Chan. Going off about justice and what’s right. You’re right. What I’m doing isn’t right. I need to fix this.”

Akaashi didn’t really understand what he meant. “So you’ll help me?” he asked hopefully.

Oikawa straightened himself. “Yes. I’ll help you. But we can’t do this without Iwa-Chan.”

...

Oikawa and Akaashi were at the doors of the police station. Oikawa had showered and changed. He insisted that he was completely sober after he drank some water with Alka Seltzer in it, but Akaashi could still see the slight stumble in his step.

“Why are we at a police station, of all places?” Akaashi asked.

Oikawa grinned. “This is where Iwa-Chan works! And it also happens to be the place me and Yaku stayed at for a week after you shot us up. Thanks for that, by the way.”

Akaashi hummed. “My only regret is that we let you get away.”

Oikawa laughed. “Alright. Let’s go in.”

They walk in together and Akaashi can feel everyone’s stares on them. Oikawa saunters up to the receptionist and flashes his best smile at her and she blushes. Akaashi rolls his eyes.

“Hello, ma’am. Where might I find one, Iwaizumi Hajime?” he asked in a voice like honey.

The receptionist cleared her throat. “You may want to ask Captain Ukai about that.” she said.

“Alright, thank you very much!” Oikawa said as he smiled and flashed her a peace sign. She looked like she was going to explode under the attention. She called Ukai and soon a man smoking a cigarette came.

“It’s you again. Why are you here? What do you want?” Ukai said in an annoyed voice.

“Is Iwaizumi working right now?” Oikawa asked him.

Ukai looked at him, confused. “Iwaizumi quit. He doesn’t work here anymore.”

Oikawa looked surprised to hear that. “He quit? When?”

“About two or three weeks ago. The same day you two were sucking faces in front of my station, actually.” Ukai sneered. 

Ah, so that was the state of their relationship. Akaashi had figured as much.

“Oh. Do you have a problem with that?” Oikawa said dangerously at him.

Ukai shook his head. “I don’t want any trouble. I just didn’t want to see two men kissing. I grosses me out. I’m sure you understand.”

Oikawa chuckled. “Oh no I understand.” he said. Then he popped Ukai right in the eye.

“Fucking faggot.” Ukai hissed at Oikawa with his palm holding his eye. Then, Akaashi popped Ukai right in his other eye.

Oikawa whooped at him and Ukai was on the floor now.

“You have some fucking nerve to be doing this in my fucking police station. I don’t give a shit how much money Iwaizumi gave me. I’m having you both arrested.” he yelled.

Akaashi grabbed hold of Oikawa and they ran out together. They got in Oikawa’s car and peeled out the parking lot before they could physically arrest them.

“Sorry for getting you caught up in that.” Oikawa said embarrassingly as he drove away. 

“Don’t apologize. I’m happy about any opportunity I get at punching a homophobe.” Akaashi said.

“We should kill him.” Oikawa said.

“I definitely could. I am a world-class assassin, after all.” Akaashi pointed out.

“Don’t leave me out of it, though!” Oikawa said with a giggle.

“Of course not.” Akaashi clarified. “And what did he mean when he said something about Iwaizumi giving him money?”

“I don’t know.” Oikawa said. He sighed. “I should’ve given Iwa-Chan the opportunity to tell me.”

“Where are we going now?” Akaashi asked.

“Iwa-Chan’s apartment!” Oikawa said as he pulled a blunt out the center console for them to share.

...

“Iwa-Chan! I know you’re in there! Will you come out? I’m sorry! I want to talk to you!” Oikawa said, banging on Iwaizumi’s door.

“I don’t think he’s home.” Akaashi said.

“Tch. Of course he isn’t.” Oikawa said. Then his face lit up.

He went to the door that was next to Iwaizumi’s and began banging on it. “Yacchan! Are you in there? It’s me, Oikawa!”

A small blonde girl opened the door slowly. “Oikawa-San? What are you doing here?” she asked.

She peered at Akaashi and he saw that she was extremely nervous. He felt bad. 

Akaashi cleared his throat. “Hello, my name is Akaashi Keiji. I’m a, uh, friend of Iwaizumi-San.” Akaashi didn’t mention that the last time he had seen Iwaizumi was when he was trying to kill him.

The girl smiled kindly at him and said “Hi, I’m Yachi Hitoka. Uhm, would you two like to come inside?” she asked nervously.

“We’d love to!” Oikawa said before Akaashi could decline. He sighed and followed Oikawa inside.

“Yacchan, where is Iwa-Chan?” Oikawa asked her.

She shook her head. “He left for Miyagi last night. He’s going there to live with his mom.” she said solemnly.

“What?! Why would he do that?!” Oikawa asked her.

“Well.. he doesn’t have a job anymore, and he sold his apartment. He- he said that selling his apartment was the only way to get you out of jail.” Yachi said, fidgeting with her fingers.

Akaashi saw Oikawa’s heart drop.

“What? He did that for me? And I just.. blew him off?” he said as he sat down numbly on the coach.

It made sense to Akaashi, now. Oikawa had been in jail and Iwaizumi paid off Ukai to get him out.

She sat down next to him. “He told me about that. I- I offered that he stay with me, you know, until he found another job and he could buy his apartment back. He said no, though. He said he didn’t want to live in the same town as you. He didn’t say why, though.”

“So.. he’s living with his mother?” Oikawa asked.

Yachi nodded. “I didn’t want him to. They aren’t really on good terms. Ever since she found out he was gay.. well you can probably guess the rest.”

Oikawa put his head in his hands. “How could I do this to him.” he groaned.

Akaashi sat on Oikawa’s other side. “You need to go after him.” he said.

“How? How could I show my face to him after what I did?” Oikawa said, eyes now watering.

“Do you love him?” Akaashi asked.

Oikawa remained silent.

“Oikawa. If you love him then go after him. Iwaizumi is alive.  _He’s alive_.  That’s more than I can say for Koutarou. You have a chance to get him back, I don’t. You need to take this chance, because it’s so easy to lose.” Akaashi said, choking at the end.

He couldn’t hide from it anymore. Bokuto was gone. And he would have to learn how to live with that. He couldn’t swallow the lump in his throat or the unwanted tears that began to flow steadily down his cheeks.

Oikawa rubbed his back. “Thanks Akaashi. You’re right.” he said with a soft smile. “We’re going to clear his name, I promise. But first I need to get Iwa-Chan back.” he continued.

Yachi nodded, then she turned to Akaashi. “Would you like to stay here until he returns? I have tea and I can make cookies.” she offered sweetly. 

At that moment, Kaiyo brushed past Akaashi’s leg and meowed at him. He gently lifted her and cradled her to his chest. He nodded gratefully to Yachi through the silent tears. He couldn’t believe how kind she was being to him when she just met him less than 10 minutes ago. Kind people really did exist in this world. She reminded him of Bokuto.

Oikawa put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be back, Akaashi. Just wait here. Yacchan will take good care of you.” he smiled and then he was out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter because Akaashi and Oikawa finally let themself feel but in different ways. Also sorry for making Ukai a homophobe! No hate on him! It isn’t personal!  
> I hope y’all liked it! Love y’all <3


	12. Fire and Ice

Oikawa drives in silence, but his racing thoughts are enough to fill the void.

_What if he doesn’t want to come back? What if he can’t forgive me? How am I going to explain this? What will his mother say when she sees me? Is she treating him okay? Is he okay? Is he happy?_

Oikawa had all these questions and more. He turned on the radio to try to get his mind off of things. It was just some boring weather channel spouting off about some big storm that’s supposed to hit tonight.

He checked the maps on his phone again. 30 more minutes until he arrives to Iwaizumi’s house. It’s funny that he grew up all the way in Miyagi, because Oikawa grew up there, too.

Alternatively, it was in an orphanage, but it’s still a funny coincidence.

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He started to wonder if he should just turn around. Then, Akaashi’s words floated through his mind. “ You have a chance to get him back, I don’t.”

Oikawa never once considered Akaashi to be kind. He always saw him as cold, calculating, and dangerous.

He knew of his and Bokuto’s relationship, but he didn’t know that there was love involved. Oikawa was one of the reasons Bokuto was dead right now. He winced at the thought.

What was weird was that Akaashi didn’t even blame him. That was what had surprised Oikawa the most when Akaashi showed up to the club. At first, Oikawa thought it might have been to kill him out of revenge.

Oikawa knew he could have handled himself at the club if Akaashi became violent, but he just couldn’t bring himself to fight back. Maybe it was a little about guilt, maybe Oikawa thought he sort of deserved it in some twisted way after everything he’s done, and the people he’s killed. It’s almost proper that he would be killed by someone seeking revenge.

Or maybe he was just tired. So, so tired.

Ah, this was the sort of thinking was what pushed people away.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were some of the only people his bad personality and self-destructive behavior hadn’t pushed away yet. He managed to push away Iwaizumi, just like he had with everyone else.

Again with the self-deprecating thoughts.

The radio was still blasting. Oikawa snapped out of his depressive state just in time to hear the news announce the death of Bokuto Koutarou: incredible business man who owned half of the clubs in Tokyo as well as the rights to more corporations he could keep track of.

To Oikawa, Bokuto was the blood-thirsty leader of a rival gang which threatened his livelihood.

He forgets that to everyone else, Bokuto is actually quite famous, as he was one of the top five richest men in Japan, and he’s even appeared on several television ads, so his death probably would be breaking news to everyone who lived their lives as everyday citizens.

Oikawa knew that Akaashi was really the one behind the secret to Bokuto’s wealth, having calculated every move meticulously.

Every move except Bokuto’s death, that is.

Oikawa didn’t mention Bokuto’s death to Akaashi. He realized he’d never even said it out loud since it happened. That would have make it far too real; not just for Akaashi, but for himself as well.

Of course Akaashi was probably more hyper-aware of Bokuto’s death than anybody, but he was even more in denial than Oikawa was. No, not so much in denial, but more like avoidance. He was glad that Akaashi was with Yachi and finally facing reality. Akaashi didn’t deserve such heartbreak, of course he didn’t, but deaths are not unusual in this line of work, and if you don’t recover from the loss of a friend, chances are you’ll be the next to join them.

These cold facts don’t cease the guilt that is currently eating Oikawa alive, however.

Oikawa wouldn’t be in this predicament if Bokuto were the killer, though. He wanted to believe that he was the killer, so, so bad; that way his death would’ve been less of a tragic event and more like a justice.

But Oikawa knew that this wasn’t the case. All the evidence pointed to Bokuto, yes, but for some strange reason Oikawa whole heartily believed Akaashi when he said that Bokuto wasn’t the killer.

But, if Bokuto wasn’t the killer, who was? The earring was put in Bokuto’s room. Whoever had put it there wanted it to be found. Was it another member of Fukurodani? It made sense. They would have the means and motives to kill Bokuto. With him gone, they could climb through the ranks. Oikawa went through the list of Fukurodani members that he knew of in his head. Yamato has a reputation for his sniper abilities. Oikawa doesn’t know him well, but he doesn’t seem like the type to commit hands-on murder. Konoha, maybe. He’s known for his blood thirsty attitude and doing anything that’s asked of him..

Oikawa made a mental note to check him out later.

For now, though. He was almost at Iwaizumi’s. He looks at his maps again. 5 minutes. At that moment Yachi texted him a thumbs up emoji. It was small, but it made him smile a little.

After panicking just a little bit more, Oikawa put his phone down. He was in Iwaizumi’s neighborhood now. He was starting to get even more nervous than before. This domestic suburban setting wasn’t really what he was most familiar with. It seemed unorthodox.

“The destination is on your right.”  the voice on his phone said.

Oikawa took a deep breath and parked on the sidewalk in front of the house. He hoped it was okay since there was no driveway,

It looked like a perfectly pleasant house. Hell, it even had a white picket fence. The only thing that differentiated this house to the rest in the neighborhood were the flower beds dotted precariously in the front yard. Oikawa stepped up to the front door and lightly leaned from foot to foot in nervousness. He finally took deep breath and knocked.

A short woman opened the door just seconds later. Her hair was long and black, and she wore the same grumpy expression that Iwaizumi always had on his face. She peered up at him questioningly the disgust clear on her face.

“Who are you?” she asked in a guarded voice.

She ran her eyes over Oikawa’s arms that were filled with tattoos, her scowl only deepening. It never even occurred to Oikawa before he left that maybe he should’ve paid better attention to his physical appearance before he met Iwaizumi’s mother. He didn’t even want to know how bad his hair looked at the moment.

Oikawa cleared his throat. “I’m here to see Iwaizumi Hajime? He’s here isn’t he?”

“What could you want with that failure.” she snorted.

“Failure? I already know about you Iwaizumi-san, and if it’s anyone who’s failed it’s you. You failed Hajime.” Oikawa snapped back to her.

To Oikawa’s surprise, she starts laughing. “I’m the failure? He doesn’t talk to his mother for years and then he comes begging for help with no house and no job? I didn’t have to take him in, but I did didn’t I? Frankly, I’m being too good to him.”

“No. A good mother wouldn’t abandon him in the first place. And it’s my fault he’s here. He doesn’t deserve to stay with someone as awful as you, anyways.” Oikawa spat at her.

Then she began to laugh even more. “You must be one of his whores, then! That explains why you have such interest in my son. Well, I’m sorry but that part of his life is over. As long as Hajime is with me he won’t have silly ideas about liking men. You aren’t good for him. Good bye, now!” 

Oikawa put his foot through the door as she tried to close it on him. “No.” he growled. “Go get him. Now.”

Oikawa watched with satisfaction as a hint of fear flashed in her eyes. He doesn’t care that she’s Iwa-Chan’s mom. No one was going to stand in his way.

“He’s a grown fucking man. You can’t keep him from me. I don’t think you know who I am. Where I come from I have a reputation. You don’t want to get in my way.” he continued dangerously after she remained blocking the doorway.

She shuffled backwards. “Hajime? Could you come down for a moment.” she called out trying to sound bored and irritated, but Oikawa didn’t miss the hint of fear in her voice.

Iwaizumi came down the stairs. “What is it?” he asked with a yawn.

She nodded towards the door which was still not open all the way. “There is a man here to see you, but if I’m being honest he seems dangerous. He threatened me and demanded I get you.” she whispered to him.

Someone growing up under normal circumstances would not have heard her, but Oikawa had grown to pick up on quiet conversations.

Iwaizumi alarmingly opened the door fully to reveal Oikawa. His eyes went twice as wide when he saw him.

“Haha.. hey Iwa-Chan. I like your arm cast.” Oikawa said awkwardly.

Iwaizumi just stared back at him. “Can I talk to him alone?” he asked his mom gently.

She grabbed his arm sleeve desperately. “Don’t do it Hajime, I know what this is. You don’t need him! There are fine girls around here that you could marry and have a family with. You’d be happy. You’d never get that with this man. Stay here with your mother.”

Iwaizumi looked between the pairs of pleading eyes.

He sighed. “I’m sorry mom.” he said before walking towards Oikawa.

“Hajime!” she fussed after him. “If you walk out that door you will never be allowed inside this house again, do you hear me?! I will no longer call you my son! Don’t you dare walk out on me!”

Iwaizumi ignored her and walked out the door, closing it behind him. He kept his head down and didn’t speak to Oikawa.

Oikawa couldn’t take it anymore though. He hugged Iwaizumi almost with his full strength. “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. Please come back.” he whispered to him.

Then Iwaizumi hugged him back with all the strength he had in his well arm. “I didn’t think you’d come find me.” he sniffed.

Oikawa leaned down to softly kiss him before Iwaizumi could start crying. He finally let himself admit that he missed him so much. He missed his voice, his scent, his taste, everything.

Oikawa pulled himself away and got a better look at Iwaizumi’s face, the one he’d missed.

He knew Iwaizumi’s mom was probably disgusted and watching them from a window. He didn’t care, though.

“Iwa-Chan... I’m so sorry I didn’t give you a chance to explain yourself. It’s just that I was so hurt and I was scared of being hurt again. I’m so sorry I had no idea that-“

“Oikawa, stop. I know. It’s okay. I’m just glad you came back. No one has ever cared enough to go out and look for me..”

Oikawa kissed him again, this time rougher, like he was trying to tell him all the things that he couldn’t put into words. It seemed to be reassuring enough, because Iwaizumi was smiling softly when they pulled apart.

The smile was small, but it lit up his entire face. He still had some cuts that weren’t healed all the way, and he had dark circles under his eyes, likely from lack of sleep. But he was still perfect to Oikawa.

Oikawa smiled brightly. “Okay! Let’s go home, Iwa-Chan! A lotttttt has happened since we last saw each other.”

They got in Oikawa’s luxury car and started the drive back to Yachi’s. Oikawa updated him on everything that happened since he got out of jail.

Iwaizumi was silent after the extensive explanation. “So.. Akaashi, the one who tried to kill us, is working together with us now?” 

“Mhm. He’s actually a pretty cool guy. He punched Ukai with me.”

“You guys did what??”

“Well.. we went to the police station to find you but you weren’t there. Ukai was there and acting all homophobic so me and Akaashi decked him right there in the middle of the station!” Oikawa said, feeling very proud of himself.

Iwaizumi looked just blinked. “I would have loved to see that.” he grunted admittedly.

“Hm, it’s probably better if we don’t run into him again. He’d likely arrest me on the spot.”

“You’re a fucking idiot, Shittykawa.”

“Rude! I don’t deserve that!”

“Yes you do! Now shut up and drive!”

Oikawa mumbled in annoyance. And then a thought popped into his head.

“So Iwa-Chan, where will you live?”

“I.. I don’t know. I don’t have a job and I don’t have a house. Hell, I don’t even have my stuff. You kind of just kidnapped me. I really only have my phone and the clothes on my back.” Iwaizumi admitted.

“Why don’t you just live with me?” Oikawa asked immediately.

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Well duh, I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t.”

“You don’t have to be annoying about it.”

“Don’t be mean to me when I’m offering you a place to live!”

“You really mean it?”

“Of course. I could get you a job too if you’re okay with, you know. Breaking the law and etcetera.”

Iwaizumi sighed and then smiled ever so slightly. “I guess I have nothing better to do.”

“Whooo! I can’t wait! It’s nothing to take lightly, though. You’re in it for life, just so you know.” Oikawa reminded him.

“Hmm you’re right. I’d do it for you, though. Even though you’re a pain in the ass.”

Oikawa swore his heart melted a little when he heard that.

....

They arrived and Yachi’s and she gave Iwaizumi a big hug and told him how worried she’d been. He huffed and pat her head as a sign of affection.

Akaashi was still sitting on the couch. He looked like he hadn’t moved at all. At least he wasn’t crying anymore. But his expression somehow seemed worse. He looked numb. Empty.

“How’s he doing?” Oikawa whispered to Yachi.

She shook her head sadly. “He’s still not doing great. He managed to eat something earlier, so that’s good, but I don’t really know what to do anymore.”

Oikawa nodded in understanding. “You’re helping him a lot, Yacchan. He needs somewhere he can just avoid his everyday life for a moment. Your kindness goes a long way, trust me.”

Yachi ducked her head, cheeks red. “Yeah.. I guess you’re right. Thanks Oikawa-Kun.”

Oikawa laughed. “You’re so cute Yacchan! I really could just eat you whole!”

“Please don’t do that aha ha..” Yachi said embarrassedly.

Then, Akaashi suddenly stood up, attracting everyone’s attention.

He walked towards Iwaizumi. “Hello, Iwaizumi-San. I apologize for our last meeting. I won’t try to kill you again. Now could you please explain to me every detail you know concerning Kenma-San’s death?”

“Uh, sure.” Iwaizumi said awkwardly. He then explained everything he knew about the case, including when and where he found the earring in Bokuto’s room.

After hearing everything, Akaashi brought his hand to his chin in thought.

“Yaku-san appears to have the most knowledge on this. It would be wise to consult with him as well.” Akaashi said.

“But will he believe us?” Oikawa said. “He seemed pretty certain that Bokuto was the culprit.”

Akaashi sighed. “I’m well aware. But I think you two share a connection now. Perhaps he’ll be more believing if the information was coming from you.”

Oikawa sighed. “I guess it’s worth a try?”

“Besides, if we go to Nekoma I would like to tell Kuroo the truth. He is one of my closest friends, after all. He deserves to know. He could provide useful information, as well.”

Oikawa nodded.

“Good. We’ll leave immediately.” Akaashi said as he began walking towards the door.

“Wait, are you sure?” Oikawa said, grabbing his shoulder. “You don’t wanna.. I don’t know. Wait a little while?”

Akaashi shook his head. “I’d like to clear Bokuto-San’s name as quickly as possible. So we’ll leave now.” he said starting towards the door again.

Iwaizumi began to follow him. 

“Woe, wait what are you doing?” Oikawa said, stopping him.

“Walking out the door?” Iwaizumi said. 

Oikawa huffed. “Ok let me rephrase in a way that even you could understand. We have no idea what could happen. And you’re still injured. It’s best if you stay here for now.” Oikawa said to him, delivering his last few words in a gentler tone.

Iwaizumi looked mad but Yachi scooted in next to him.

“He’s right, Hajime. Just stay here with me for now.” she said.

Iwaizumi still looked annoyed, but Oikawa gently kissed his cheek. “We’ll be back soon, I promise. Just stay here until we are. Alright?”

Iwaizumi sighed, but at least he didn’t look angry anymore.

“Alright.. just don’t do anything stupid, Trashykawa.” he finally conceded.

Oikawa flashed him his best grin. “Bye, Iwa-Chan! We’ll be back soon!” he said in a sing-song voice while twirling his fingers to wave a goodbye. Then he was out the door. 

...

Oikawa and Akaashi arrive at the Nekoma casino. When they walk in, Oikawa notices a short man with black hair eyeing them. It takes Oikawa a moment to remember his name. Shibi.. something. Shibi-Chan is fine for now.

“Akaashi-San, Oikawa-San? What are you doing here?” Shibi-Chan asks once he confronts them.

“We’re here to see Kuroo-San.” Akaashi stated.

All the blood drained from his face. “Ah,” he started. “Kuroo isn’t here anymore. He retired today and sort of... ran off. We don’t know where he is.” he said, voice only slightly shaking.

“What?! Then who is the boss?!” Akaashi asked.

Shibi-Chan flinched. “Come on, I’ll take you to him.” he said before leading them away with his head down. 

When they went down the stairs and entered the main room it was eerily quiet. Oikawa had been in there only a couple of times, not counting the night before. Each time it was lively and filled with people. Now, there only stood two people in the room. One was tall with silver hair, and the other one was very familiar.

“Yaku.” Oikawa’s voice rang out. “What the fuck is going on here.”

Yaku shook his head sadly. “This morning when Kuroo finally woke up, he said he couldn’t lead anymore... he said he didn’t have the strength after losing Kenma and Bokuto. He left, and no one knows where. Before he did, though, he appointed be as the new head of Nekoma. It was my duty to uphold his request and fill it out with the best of my abilities.”

Oikawa heard Akaashi’s breath stick in his throat.

“We have to get out of here.” he whispered, frozen in place.

“Why? Akaashi what’s going on?” he whispered back to him.

Akaashi looked at him with terrified eyes. “It’s him. Yaku killed Kenma.”

Oikawa thought he was going to throw up. But it all made sense.

The reason why Yaku cut off his ear wasn’t because it was a noble sign of remorse... it was to hide the evidence. He had planned everything out. Kenma getting arrested, setting Bokuto up to be the killer, and then finally Kuroo killing Bokuto, thus making him lose the strength to go on. Yaku orchestrated this entire plot and took out both of the people that were on top of him while looking like a hero. And Oikawa played right into his game. He felt like it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

Yaku seemed to notice their change in behavior.

“Shibiyama. Leave us.” he said.

Shibiyama bowed and quickly shuffled away.

Then, Yaku began to laugh. It became louder and louder until it filled the whole room and bounced off the walls. Then he abruptly stopped.

Yaku peered curiously at them. “So you finally figured it out, huh. How did you know? Was it the ear?” he said with amusement.

Akaashi pointed his gun at Yaku, and Oikawa did the same. Yaku only rolled his eyes.

“Lev. Disarm them. But don’t kill them.” Yaku said.

Behind him, Lev pulled out two guns and simultaneously shot Oikawa and Akaashi’s hands. Their yells drowned out the sound of metal hitting the floor, which was already colored crimson from the spilt blood.

“Where’s the other one? Iwaizumi? Isn’t he coming?” Yaku said to them. 

Oikawa was sweating from the pain in his hand. “You leave him out. He doesn’t have anything to do with this.” he growled.

“Oh, but he does!” Yaku shrilled happily. “He already knows too much. It would be a bother to have to constantly worry about an information leak. I like things clean, you see. I never leave anything unfinished. Luckily though, he seems like just the type of idiot to come save you. And I’m counting on it.”

Oikawa couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “He won’t come. He’s with his mother in Miyagi.” Oikawa bluffed. 

“You are in no position to lie.” Yaku said dangerously.

“I’m not lying! I swear! I haven’t spoken to him since he ditched us during the car chase.” Oikawa said, almost begging.

“You don’t get where I am now without picking up a few skills on the way. I know when you lie. It doesn’t matter, though. When he comes, and he will, I’ll kill all three of you at the same time!” Yaku said with a single clap of his hands.

“Won’t it be exciting, Lev!” Yaku said, turning around to his partner. 

Lev let out a sinister grin. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Yaku-San.”

“Until then, let’s put the guests in the Waiting Room!” Yaku said.

Lev sauntered foreword, ready to incapacitate them. Akaashi was quick to use his uninjured hand to jab Lev in the neck to expertly punch his nerve, and instantly Lev fell to the ground. 

Yaku shot Akaashi in his shoulder not a half a second after. Oikawa caught him on the way down, getting his clothes full of blood. He winced painfully when his injured hand moved into the catch.

“Tch tch. That wasn’t very smart Akaashi. Now you might bleed out and die before Iwaizumi even comes. That’s no fun at all. I really didn’t want to have to resort to this.” Yaku said, looking down on him with a frown.

Akaashi spit on the floor. “I’ll fucking kill you. I’ll kill you for what you did to Koutarou you fucking bastard.” he breathed out through gasps of air.

“Shh don’t speak, it’ll only speed up the bleeding.” Oikawa whispered to him.

He tried to stay calm and assess the situation, but to tell the truth, Oikawa was terrified. More terrified than he ever had been before.

Oikawa took a deep breath to ground himself. He looked defiantly at Yaku.

“Yaku, I swear that you won’t live another day. I’ll be the one to watch the life drain from your eyes and then leave your corpse right where you stood, but not before I hear you beg for mercy and have no choice but to scream from the worst pain you can imagine. I swear. I’m going to kill you tonight.” Oikawa said in a voice like ice.

“We’ll see about that, Oikawa-San.” Yaku said in a voice like fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok be honest because i actually wanna know. did y’all see this reveal coming? and if you did when did u find out?  
> anyways this was a fun chapter to write hehe hope y’all liked it ! love y’all


	13. Operation Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi realizes Yaku’s plot and makes a plan of rescue.

Iwaizumi paced the floor as he scratched his arm cast. He found himself doing that a lot lately.

He only stopped when he felt Kaiyo brush his leg and meow up at him.

Iwaizumi sighed and bent down to give her the pets she deserved.

Yachi watched worriedly at him from her spot on the couch.

“Stop worrying Hajime. I’m sure they’re fine. They can handle themselves.” She said to him in a reassuring tone.

“They’ve been gone too long. It’s already dark out.” he said.

Then he heard loud thunder that felt like it shook the entire apartment. It was storming? Since when? How could he not have noticed? That just made him more uneasy. He began to pace the floor again.

“There’s nothing we can do except wait.” Yachi said, but Iwaizumi has known her long enough to tell when she’s worried.

“I already tried texting and calling him. He isn’t answering. There must be something wrong.” Iwaizumi said while shoving his hands in his pockets.

“What could have gone wrong! They’re with Yaku right? Isn’t he your friend?” Yachi said. 

Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks and let out a huff.

Were they friends? I mean he hasn’t known Yaku very long, but then again he hasn’t known Oikawa very long either. But there is definitely something wrong. He felt it. He just couldn’t decide what.

Yachi cleared her throat and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“What. What is it?” Hajime said.

“Oh it’s- it’s nothing.” Yachi replied as she tucked her hands underneath her thighs.

“Yachi I know there’s something you want to say.” Iwaizumi said.

“W-well have you ever considered that.. Yaku killed Kenma?” Yachi squeaked out.

“I- I mean I’ve never met him so I don’t know what he’s like but from what I’ve heard he had the means..” she continued.

“No. That’s impossible. Kenma was Yaku’s friend! He wanted to find justice for him more than anybody!” Iwaizumi pointed out.

“I know but.. it would be a bit convenient for him right? Again I don’t know the full situation but..” Yachi said.

Now that she said that Iwaizumi thought about it. It was weird that Yaku knew about the other earring.. he just said that they ran their own investigation but there’s no way he could’ve known about it in police custody. And he did know the layout of the Fukurodani secret escape routes... Yachi might be on to something. 

Then another thought occurred to him. Yaku was the last person with Kenma. They interrogated the man who tipped them off but he had no motive to make an enemy of the yakuza. That is unless.. that was part of the plan.

Iwaizumi’s stomach dropped. It all made sense. Which means that Oikawa and Akaashi really were in danger.

Iwaizumi hurriedly put his shoes on.

“What- where are you going?” Yachi yelped as she bounced to her feet.

“What do you think? I’m going save them.” Iwaizumi said. 

“Please be realistic, you can’t just go into the base of a notorious yakuza gang by yourself!” Yachi pleaded.

Iwaizumi opened the door to see pouring rain.

“He came for me. It’s only fair that I go for him.” He said as he stepped out.

“And don’t worry! I won’t be alone!” He called out behind him as he closed the door. 

...

Iwaizumi walked into AobaJohsai. This was the place he first met Oikawa. When he smelled the air the first time he entered the club he thought it was rancid, but now it was sort of sweet with the memories attached to it.

He sat at the same bar stool he sat in when Oikawa first hit on him waiting until Kindaichi noticed him.

He heard two people arguing near him.

“No Mattsun. We are not getting a pet monkey.”

“But think about it Makkiiiii we can dress it up and train it to do tricks! Wouldn’t that be the most awesome thing ever.”

“Okay now that you say that that sounds like the cutest thing in the world. Okay we can get a monkey. But I get to name it!”

“Yayyyy you’re the best Makki!”

“AHEM” Iwaizumi said to get their attention from what looked like a soon to be makeout session.

“Hey look! It’s Iwa-Chan!” Hanamaki said whileMatsukawa helped him over to the bar.

“Don’t call me that please.” Iwaizumi said rubbing his head.

“He’s right Makki. Only his boyfriendddd can call him that!” Mattsun said mockingly.

“O-oh Iwa-Channnn will you pick me up like a princess and carry me to bed!!!” Hanamaki said in his best Oikawa impression.

“Grr. I don’t know shittykawa. Do you deserve it?” Matsukawa said in a voice that sounded nothing like Iwaizumi.

“Hmmmm I don’t think so, I’ve been a bad boy Iwa-Chan-“

“Okay we don’t have time for this!!” Iwaizumi yelled, effectively cutting off Hanamki’s mocking before it got any worse.

“Oikawa is in real danger! We need to save him!” He continued.

That finally got Kindaichi’s attention. He ran to them from the other side of the bar.

“What? Danger? What kind of danger?!” He asked worriedly.

“Extreme danger.” Iwaizumi said. “We need to leave immediately.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked at each other, serious this time.

“Okay wait, hold on. What exactly is going on?” Matsukawa asked. 

Iwaizumi explained everything thing to them, about how he thinks Yaku is the actually killer and that Oikawa and Akaashi are over there at that moment.

“Okay this is bad.” Hanamaki said when he was finished.

Kindaichi looked like he was about to faint.

“I agree.” said Matsukawa. “And we can’t just go in there without a plan. For one thing, half of the people here are too injured to actually fight.

“Says who?” Iwaizumi and Hanamaki said simultaneously.

“Says me!” Matsukawa said while he put his hands on his hips. “We need a plan. And more people who will help us.” 

Iwaizumi brainstormed for a moment. “What about Karasuno? They’d help right?”

Matsukawa nodded. “They probably would.. I’m not sure if Daichi would let though. This really isn’t any of their business.”

“Why don’t we enlist Fukurodani’s help?” Kunimi said as he and Kyoutani walked up behind them.

Hanamaki jumped and then flinched at the sudden movement. Matsukawa gave him a look as if to say “ _told you you’re too injured to fight.”_

Hanamaki ignored the look. “Alright, how long have you two been listening?” he asked Kunimi.

Kunimi cleared his throat. “Ever since ‘Hmmmm I don’t think so, I’ve been a bad boy Iwa-‘“

“Okay enough of that!” Iwaizumi growled.

Hanamaki and stifled their giggles and then put on serious expressions again.

“Hey are you guys discussing something?” Yahaba said as he slid in next to Kyoutani.

Kyoutani quickly whispered a recap into Yahaba’s ear.

Yahaba’s eyes went wide. “Holy shit. What are we gonna do?!”

“Actually it’s not such a bad idea to get help from Fukurodani. I mean they’ll definitely want Akaashi back.” Matsukawa pointed out.

“Alright you got any Fukurodani member’s number then?” Hanamaki said to him.

Matsukawa went quiet for a little bit. Then he nodded solemnly. Then Hanamaki smacked the side of his head.

“Who?” Hanamaki growled.

“K-Konoha” Matsukawa said quietly.

“YOU FUCKED KONOHA?!” Hanamaki said while raising his hand for another whack.

“We never fucked! Look we were broken up at the time and-“ Matsukawa began while he covered his head.

“IT WAS ONLY FOR THREE MONTHS!” Hanamaki yelled. Then he sighed. “Ok now I’m going to give you the silent treatment.”

Matsukawa looked down in shame at the floor. It reminded Iwaizumi of Kaiyo the first time she didn’t use the litter box and just went on the floor.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat to break the awkwardness.

“So, will you call him?” Iwaizumi said as he poked Matsukawa’s arm.

Matsukawa sighed. “Okay fine. But don’t get mad at me Takahiro, this is for Oikawa.”

Hanamaki pointedly looked the other direction while Matsukawa made the call and put it on speaker for them all to hear.

“Issei? What do you want.” Konoha said when he answered the phone.

“The fuck did he just call you?” Hanamaki said before Iwaizumi cupped his mouth and held him back.

“Hi. So we need your help.” Matsukawa said.

“I don’t know we’re kind of in our own crisis right now.” Konoha said.

“It’s about Akaashi.”

“Alright.. what is it.” Konoha replied.

Then Matsukawa began to explain the entire situation about how Akaashi and Oikawa currently in the clutches of Nekoma.

“Oh fuck. This is bad. This is very bad.” Konoha said when he finished.

“Yes. Yes it is. So we were hoping for your help to get them back?” Matsukawa finally said.

“Yamato and I are on our way to AobaJohsai.” Konoha said hurriedly.

“What about everyone else?” Matsukawa asked.

“Well... after Bokuto’s... death and Akaashi’s disappearance they all joined Nekoma. Me and Yamato are kind of the only ones left.”

It clicked in Iwaizumi’s mind. This was also part of Yaku’s plan. He made everyone think that Fukurodani was going to overtake Nekoma, when really he was planning to do the exact opposite. If Iwaizumi didn’t feel like a complete idiot before, he definitely did now.

“Oh.. I see.” Matsukawa said. 

“What about the rest of your men? Don’t you have subordinates.” Konoha said through what sounded like rain. He must’ve already gone outside to leave.

“They’re busy with drug deals and whatnot. And it would be hard to get everyone together in this storm. We simply don’t have the time. Oikawa and Akaashi could be being tortured as we speak.”

“You have a point. We’re on our way. We’ll come as soon as we can.” Konoha said before hanging up. 

Matsukawa put his phone in his pocket and finally got that whack that Hanamaki waited so long to do.

“Alright. I deserved that.” Matsukawa said as he rubbed the side of his head.

“Now. Let’s get ready and come up with a plan.” Yahaba said. 

...

Several vans were parked in front of Nekoma’s casino. Iwaizumi was in the van with Matsukawa, Yahaba, Kyoutani, and Kunimi, who was driving.

“Alright this is a stealth mission.” Yahaba said with an instructing voice.

“We want to be in and out with as little trouble we can manage. Kyoutani, Matsukawa, and I will step out the van at the same time Konoha and Yamato get out of their’s. The third van has extra weapons if we need them. Kunimi, and Iwaizumi stay here, while Watari and Kindaichi stay in their vans until we need to get away. Any questions?” he continued.

“This is less of a question and more of a statement. I’m coming too.” Iwaizumi said.

Yahaba sighed. “We’ve been over this. You can’t. Hell, you look like you got hit by a car. Stay here.”

“Look Yahaba I’m coming with you whether you like it or not. You’ll have to physically hold me back if you don’t want me to come.”

“Iwaizumi we don’t have time for this.” Yahaba said.

“I think we should let him come.” Kyoutani offered.

He scowled as everyone looked at him. “All I’m saying is that if things get rough we could use a human shield.” 

Yahaba sighed. “Fine. But don’t do anything. Don’t talk to anyone. Just follow, okay?” Yahaba finally said.

They got out the van with clothing that resembled something like what a S.W.A.T. team would wear. Yamato and Konoha got out of theirs and they all headed to the door.

Matsukawa shot the lock once and the door creaked open. “Go, go, go.” He whispered to them as they all filed in with Matsukawa heading in last. 

Iwaizumi clutched his sub machine gun with his one good hand. He had no idea what he was about to walk into.

The ground floor was surprisingly empty, and they made their way to the “employees only” entrance which Kyoutani helpfully kicked down.

They walked down the stairs on high alert, but everything was quiet.

“I don’t like this..” Iwaizumi muttered.

“They’re probably in the Waiting Room. Landed myself in there a few times. This way.” Kyoutani said as they followed him in a rehearsed shuffle.

It was still quiet. Iwaizumi was really getting a bad feeling about this.

They finally made it to the Waiting Room and Iwaizumi was the first one to enter the door with Yamato, Konoha and Matsukawa following while Kyoutani and Yahaba guarded the entrance.

The room was all concrete with what looked like year old bloodstains on the floor. Even in the dark grim atmosphere Iwaizumi could still see the outline of Oikawa’s perfect hair.

He ran over to him and knelt down to look at his face while Matsukawa untied him and Yamato and Konoha saw about Akaashi.

“You’re okay. You’re safe now. We got you.” Iwaizumi said while he cupped the side of Oikawa’s face.

“Iwa-Chan..” Oikawa began.

“Shh sh it’s okay we got you.”

“No, this is trap.” Oikawa whispered while he pushed Iwaizumi away.

Just then Iwaizumi heard two silenced gunshots behind him. Then he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok sorry it took literally months for me to write this chapter. It shouldn’t be too long before the last couple ones are written!! anyways hope y’all like it! how do y’all think theyre gonna get out this predicament hehe


	14. Luck Reveals Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang attempts to get their way out of this mess.

Oikawa held Iwaizumi in his arms as he was fighting back tears. It was starting to look like they really were going to die here. He would never be able to live out his life with his Iwa-Chan. He was so close.

Oikawa silently traced the outlines of Iwaizumi’s unconscious face. He did his best to tie his shirt around Iwaizumi’s bleeding head, but Oikawa was still uncertain if he would ever wake up.

A single tear fell onto Iwaizumi beautiful cheek and Oikawa gently wiped it away.

Things couldn’t get any worse. Akaashi had fallen unconscious from the blood loss, and Yamato and Konoha were doing their best with what they had to keep him alive with their arms tied up in cable wires. Not to mention that Kyoutani and Yahaba were probably dead. 

“Tooru I’m.. I’m so sorry.” Matsukawa said.

Oikawa offered him the smallest of smiles. “This reminds me of the time we were captured by Shirtorizawa in our early years.”

Matsukawa snorted and wiped the remnants of his tears.

“That time we were able to escape and you managed to kill Ushijima. I don’t think we’re getting out of this one.” Matsukawa said. 

“Hey shut up. Yaku will be here soon. Save your voices for when you’re begging for mercy.” Lev sneered as he kicked Matsukawa in the side.

Shibiyama only laughed in the doorway he was guarding as Matsukawa coughed and spit out some blood.

“Shut the fuck up Lev. You’re nothing more than Yaku’s little pet. He’ll kill you too once he doesn’t have use for you anymore.” Matsukawa said, which earned him another kick that sent him into a coughing fit.

Shibiyama laughed in the doorway again, and Oikawa noticed that there was another man standing next to him who wasn’t laughing.

“Ennoshita right? I can’t believe even Karasunojoined this sorry excuse of a gang.” Oikawa sneered at the man.

Ennoshita stared straight back at him without a drop a pride leaving his eyes. “It was the safest option, Oikawa-San.” he replied.

Oikawa only laughed. “Traitors. All of you! None of you know what it truly means to be yakuza!” Oikawa yelled before Lev kicked him. 

“I said quiet! Yaku-San is here.” Lev growled.

“Thank you Lev.” A familiar voice said from outside the doorway. 

Yaku walked in with his hands behind his back, looking very pleased with himself.

“You may take them outside now.” Yaku said before turning around and leaving. 

Lev bent down to roughly pick up Oikawa. “This is the part I’ve been waiting for.” he said with a toothy grin.

With that Oikawa spit right into Lev’s face. Lev pulled his arm back to deliver a punch, but he stopped when Yaku yelled “No Lev, I don’t want him unconscious for this.”

Lev contained himself as he walked Oikawa outside and put him on his knees in front of the main chair.

Behind him, Kunimi, Kindaichi, and Watari were in a similar situation. Oikawa looked back and saw the splattered blood of where Yahaba and Kyoutani were shot, but they were no where in sight.

By the time Matsukawa, Konoha, and Yamato were brought out, Oikawa already took notes of his surroundings.

There were around 30 men surrounding the room, all aiming weapons at them. Oikawa recognized some of them to be Nekoma, and even more were Fukurodani. There were even a few of Karasuno’s men in the midst. Oikawa saw the Karasuno’s freak duo Hinata Shouyo and Kageyama Tobio among them. 

Akaashi and Iwaizumi were both still unconscious when they were brought on either side of Oikawa. The rest of the prisoners were a brought in a few steps behind them.

Yaku looked overcome with joy, but it noticeably faded when he saw the unconscious forms of Akaashi and Iwaizumi.

“Lev. Get them up. I want them to be awake for this.” Yaku said.

Lev signaled to two men who Oikawa didn’t recognize and they quickly left and returned with syringes. Oikawa winced as they put the needle into Iwaizumi’s arm and injected the liquid.

Iwaizumi got up with a start, and Akaashi only slowly opened his eyes.

“Now that all my guests are here it’s time for the grand finale of the show.” Yaku said with glee.

“The three in front of you will die. The rest of you however I won’t kill. That is, if you pledge your loyalty to me.” he continued.

“Never!” Matsukawa cried out.

“Such a shame. I suppose you’ll have to end up just like your friends Yahaba and that Mad Dog one. I didn’t bother to know his name.” Yaku said. 

Oikawa desperately looked behind him as a gun was pointed directly onto Matsukawa’s temple. Oikawa could only stare. He couldn’t even speak.

“Tell Takahiro I-“ Matsukawa began before he was cut off by a gunshot.

“NOOO!” Oikawa yelled as he struggled to escape his confinement.

Oikawa desperately looked at Matsukawa, and he was surprised to see his open eyes filled with shock looking back at him.

Someone had shot the man who was about to kill Matsukawa. 

“Sniper!” Lev hissed.

“FIND HIM!” Yaku yelled as he got out of his chair.

Then the room erupted with noise. Hinata began wildly firing at the other men while Kageyama did the same. Ennoshita ran over to Oikawa and cut him loose to give him a weapon, then he did the same to the other prisoners.

When Oikawa was loose he immediately saw about Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-Chan are you okay?” he said, but he could barely hear himself over the sounds of gunfire.

Iwaizumi coughed. “Of course I am Shittykawa. Why wouldn’t I be.”

Oikawa wiped his eyes and stood up.

“Ennoshita, get Akaashi and Iwaizumi somewhere safe while I deal with everything here.” He instructed.

“Hold on, I’m not going anywhere.” Iwaizumi said as he stumbled getting up.

“Yes the fuck you are. No arguing.” Oikawa said. “Now go!”

For once, Iwaizumi actually agreed, and Oikawa made sure he and Akaashi made it safely to the Waiting Room with Ennoshita.

Oikawa looked around for Yaku, but he couldn’t identify him in all the commotion.

Then thunder struck, shaking the underground facility and Oikawa was tackled to the floor.

Lev held his knee down on the wrist Oikawa was using to hold his gun, and Lev didn’t waste any time to start punching his face repeatedly into a bloody mess.

Oikawa’s head his the concrete with every blow, and he was beginning to see stars.

_No. I refuse to go out like this_.  He thought.

He hooked Lev’s leg around his own and flipped him over so that their roles were reversed, and Oikawa began punching him the same way, concentrating all of his anger into every blow.

Oikawa pulled back for one final punch.  This is for Yahaba and Kyoutani.  He thought before delivering. He was satisfied to see the fear in Lev’s eyes before he blacked out.

Oikawa sighed and picked up his gun. There was still more to do.

A man Oikawa didn’t recognize surprised him from behind and secured him in a headlock. Then, the man’s head exploded right there. Rather, it was shot.

Oikawa shook the dead weight off of him. Whoever that sniper what he was going to have to thank them.

_And have them pay my dry cleaning_.  He thought before getting back into the fight.

He tried to asses the situation. He looked just in time to see Kageyama throwing Hinata a knife which he caught while he twisted in mid air to slice two men’s throats on his way down. It was so fast that anyone without his sharp eyes wouldn’t have caught it. Oikawa was grateful that they were on his side. 

Oikawa saw Matsukawa struggle with someone on the ground and started his way over to help, but Matsukawa had it covered with a quick stab to the man’s side.

He saw Sugawara kick a gun out of a man’s hand and kick their face that sent them flying to the floor. Oikawa didn’t even know when he joined the fight, but the more the merrier. 

Oikawa ran into the midst of it and shot the gun out of a man who was pointing it at him, and then swiped his feet from under him and shot him in the chest on his way down.

He felt someone’s hand on his shoulder and turned around to deliver a counterattack before realizing that is was Kindaichi.

“Be careful kid! I could’ve killed you!” Oikawa said after stopping himself just in time.

“Hah this is more than I signed up for.” Kindaichi said in a shaky voice.

Oikawa was about to reply with a witty remark when he heard someone running up behind him.

Before he had time to react, Kindaichi had already shot him.

“Looks like you’re handling yourself just fine.” Oikawa said with a wink before running off to continue his search for Yaku.

He finally spotted him in a one on one fight with Daichi, the head of Karasuno. He was much bigger and stronger than Yaku, but Yaku was quick to react, and he was putting up a fight.

Oikawa began to look for a way to get over there when a bullet grazed his arm. He gasped at the pain and grabbed his shoulder as he looked around to see who fired the bullet. 

Shibiyama appeared before him and tried to fire again, but Oikawa was faster. Oikawa shot the gun straight out his had with practiced precision, but Shibiyama didn’t skip a beat to grab another one out the holster, which Oikawa shot out just in time.

Oikawa aimed his pistol at Shibiyama’s head. “Stop. I don’t want to do this, you’re a good kid.” he said.

Shibiyama smiled back at him. “I will follow Yaku until my death.”

Then Shibiyama fell before him, revealing Kunimi who had shot him in the back.

“Then you shall.” he said before sharing and look with Oikawa and heading off to help Watari. 

By that time, Daichi finally had Yaku pinned down, who was squirming furiously beneath him. There were only a few men left, and they all put their weapons down with their hands up when they realized it was an impossible fight.

Oikawa stood up and looked over everyone with him. No one was unscathed, but at least everyone was alive.

Only silence now, but it was broken with loud thunder.

Oikawa walked over to Yaku and squat in front of him to grab his chin so he was making eye contact with him.

Yaku shook out of Oikawa and Daichi’s grasp and stood up, but before he could do anything, Oikawa shot him in his left leg.

Yaku screeched and fell to the floor, then looked at Oikawa with nothing but pure hatred.

“Why did you do it. Why would you kill one of your best friends.” Oikawa asked as he looked down on him.

Yaku chuckled. “Why does anyone do anything? For their own personal gain of course! Friendship is an illusion that people enforce on themselves to make them feel special orto give their life meaning. Power is the only true thing in this world!”

“You won’t have much power in Hell.” Oikawa said to him as he pointed his gun in between his eyes.

“I told you I was going to kill you tonight.” Oikawa said to him. 

Then he pulled the trigger.

...

~One Week Later~

Akaashi woke up up to a bright light. All he could see was white.

_Am I dead?_

He felt something touching his hand.

He looked over on the cloud next to him. No, it wasn’t a cloud. It was a bed.

But it was who was in the bed that really surprised him.

“B-Bokuto-San..” he whispered like he was afraid to believe what he saw.

_I really must be dead if I see him_.

“ Akaashiiii your finally awake. I waited forever to see you.” Bokuto said as he gently brushed Akaashi’s hand.

“W-where am I?” Akaashi asked. “Am I dead...?”

“Not quite.” A gentle voice said.

Sugawara appeared in front of him

“You’re at the Karasuno Base. This is a hospital.” Sugawara said with a smile.

“I- I don’t understand. Bokuto.. you’re alive?” Akaashi whispered. This couldn’t be real. It was too good to be true. Maybe he was still knocked out.

“Of course I’m alive! You really think a bullet is enough to kill the Great Bokuto-San!” Bokuto boasted.

“I thought I lost you.” Akaashi whispered as a tear fell.

“Me? I thought I lost YOU! How do you think I felt when they rolled your poor injured self in here! You had me so worried!” Bokuto tried to sound mad, but Akaashi knew it was just to cover up how scared he had really been.

“What happened?” Akaashi asked, still shocked at the new development.

“After you were uh.. dragged out. Kuroo couldn’t handle what he had done. He asked me and Ennoshita to take him back to base to try to save him. Luckily, Yaku was too happy with himself to have noticed the conversation. Soon after, Kuroo left, and we still don’t know where he is.” Sugawara provided.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Akaashi demanded. 

“Well.. we weren’t sure if he was going to make it. We didn’t want to give you false hope.” Sugawara replied gently. 

“But I’m okay! Which is really no surprise considering I’m the Great Bokuto-San and all!” Bokuto said with that goofy grin that Akaashi loved.

“You really are okay..” Akaashi said with a smile.

“Akaashiiii stop crying! You should be happy!” Bokuto whined.

“I am happy Kou.. I am.” Akaashi said as he cupped the side of Bokuto’s face. It was still as perfect as he remembered. 

“Also.. there’s some people who want to see you, Akaashi!” Sugawara said.

He opened the door for Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Konoha, and Yamato to walk in.

Konoha and Yamato immediately rushed to Akaashi’s side talking about how worried they’d been and how they wouldn’t know what they would do without him.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood at the foot of the bed, only looking a little bit awkward.

“Oikawa gave his blood! He saved you!” Yamato practically yelled.

Akaashi looked at the brunette in question.“Is that true?” he asked.

Oikawa ran his bruised fingers through his hair and put his hands on his hips. “Well, yes. You may thank me. I know I’m a hero and I saved the day and-“

He was cut off with a nudge from Iwaizumi.

Oikawa cleared his throat. “It really wasn’t a big deal, I didn’t do much. I’m.. glad you’re okay though.”

Akaashi smiled at him. “Thank you.” He said simply.

He then turned to Sugawara. “And thank you for saving Bokuto. I am forever in your debt.”

Then Daichi walked in and put an arm around Sugawara. “That’s my Suga! He always helps people when they need it.”

Akaashi couldn’t believe that not too long ago he was trying to kill some of the people in that room, and now he owed them his life.

Then a beautiful woman with jet black hair walked in. “Alright, let them rest now.” She said quietly to the visitors.

They all bowed to Akaashi and Bokuto then left.

On their way out he heard Daichi say “You know, Kiyoka was the sniper. She saved your life.”

“EEEEEEK really??? Thank you Kiyoka-San!!! I didn’t expect the person who saved my life was so cute!” Oikawa squealed.

“Owww Iwa-Chan!! Why do you always hurt me!” He said not a second after.

“Because Shittykawa you’re always-“ Iwaizumi began, but Akaashi couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation as they moved farther down the hallway.

Akaashi turned back to stare into Bokuto’s golden eyes. He couldn’t believe his luck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessss Bokuto is alive!!! Just thought I’d give you all some crumbs. That last chapter is gonna be an epilogue, so this pretty much wraps up the main story. What did y’all think??


End file.
